Dauntless in Love
by ElizabethBlack2294
Summary: "Tris!" Eric yelled! People moved out of Lauren's way, "Tris! Let go of me, Max!" Tears pricked at her eyes as his voice faded away down corridor. She had let him down, she let all of them down. But Tris couldn't stand to watch them all slaughtered for protecting her. This was her way of being brave. I do not own divergent or any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

One Week Later

Eric, Tris and Max drove up to the front of Erudite. They had driven their normal armored truck, Eric preferred it over the smaller cars that were stowed in the garage at the compound. Never used.

"Meeting starts in about fourth-five minutes," Eric spoke up to get Max and Tris' attention. Max nodded briefly, Eric came around the truck putting his hand on the small of Tris' back before the three walked towards the glass doors.

Max didn't want to sit in on a meeting, in fact he hated it. But he knew how necessary it was, he needed to be let it in on the problems at hand in order to find a way to sabotage Jeanine's plans.

"I'm going to get a drink," Max nodded in the direction of the bar. Eric nodded then shook his head as the couple made their way for the elevators.

"Just like Max to get fucking drunk at shit like this," Eric mumbled, obviously annoyed.

"Can you blame the guy?" Tris asked laughing.

The elevator doors opened and a couple of teenage Erudite girls stepped out, not taking their eyes off of Eric, giggling madly. Tris shot them a 'back off' glare and they straightened their faces before walking away quickly.

Once the doors were closed, Eric turned to Tris backing her into the wall. He kissed her with a heated kiss, shoving his tongue in her mouth to play with her own. She moaned deep in her throat.

"God, the things you do to me," Eric spoke in a low voice. He rested his thigh between her legs, she was sure he could feel the heat radiating from her core. She pulled his head to her again, kissing him hard. It was Eric's turn to moan. Tris could feel the erection forming tight in his pants.

"We have thirty minutes still," she moaned in his ear. He leaned into her as she spoke, so close that she caught his gauge and earlobe in her lips. Nibbling gently on the skin.

The doors opened, before things got any more heated in the elevator. An Erudite security guard was standing with wide eyes, just outside of the metal box. Eric smirked at him, grabbing Tris back the waist and brushing past him. As soon as they were into the hallway, Eric had already backed Tris into another wall. Holding her hard against him with one strong hand, while the other snaked into her hair to keep her mouth pressed to his. Their lips crashed together with passion. They both pulled away panting hard.

"If you make me wait until the meeting is over, I'm going to bend you over the table and fuck you in front of everyone," Eric's eyes were dark. Tris moaned at the thought of him bending her over in front of all of the Erudite leaders, without a care in the world and fucking her until she came.

"We're wasting time," she said, grabbing his hard cock through his pants.

"Fuck, Tris," he hissed then pulled her towards an empty meeting room.

The room had frosted glass windows all around and a large glass table stood in the middle of the enormous room. Eric locked the door before listing her up and walking to the table, never breaking their kiss.

She felt the cool glass against her leather pants, groaning at the sensation of hot and cold combined. Tris unbuckled his belt followed by his button and zipper. Her hand plunged inside, freeing his hardened cock. He moaned at the feel of her small hand wrapped around him, pumping him slowly.

"Turn around," he ordered, pulling her off the table, and spinning her around. Eric wasted no time unbuttoning her pants from behind her and pulling the tight leather down over hear ass, followed by her lacy black thong. He pushed her down so she was bent over the table. She wished her shirt was gone to feel the cool sensation of the glass against her nipples.

Eric positioned himself between he slick folds and grabbed her hips, thrusting inside her hard, making her moan as the feeling of being filled so tightly.

"Oh my God, Eric," she groaned between his hard, fast thrusts into her wet pussy. She tried to spread her legs more to ease the building pressure in her belly, but was trapped by her tight pants that Eric had left around her thighs.

Right before she was ready to explode, he pulled out of her and smacked her ass. Tris cried out out in shock. "Turn around," he growled. She turned, he swiftly picked her up, setting her on the table and hitching her bound legs over his shoulder before thrusting inside deep and hard.

"Oh yes," she moaned and threw her head back. Eric supported her with an arm around her waist, pulling her to meet his every thrust.

They built to an unbelievable orgasm that was finally released over them like a flood. Eric stayed inside of her until his cock stopped throbbing so hard. Then a sharp knock on the door took them out of their little world.

She smirked at him as he swiftly helped her off the table so she could pulled her pants back over her cum soaked self. Eric made his way to the door while putting his still stiff cock back into place. Once both were dressed he unlocked the door to see Jeanine.

"Eric, you're early," she smiled her sickening sweet smile. Then nodded towards Tris who was sitting casually with her legs crossed. Eric took his chair next to her, and winked.

Tris was sure that the room smelled of sweat and sex, but no one seemed to notice. No one but Max, who stumbled slightly as he found his chair on the other side of Tris.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you two couldn't wait until after the meeting," he said low for us to hear. Eric smirked at him from around Tris then flipped him off with the hand he had draped over the back of her chair. Max shook his head.

Once everyone was seated, Jeanine rose from her chair. "Thank you for attending this meeting today. As you all know, I have decided against putting Andrew Prior under a truth serum, as I believe it would be a waste of time...as we all know about their ways in Abnegation and Mr. Prior wouldn't see anything wrong in his doing."

Tris clenched her fists, Eric noticed and grabbed her hand lacing their fingers together. She took a deep breath, he told her this would happen.

"Therefore," Jeanine continued, "I am appointing a representative to Abnegation. Someone I hold near and dear to my heart, I know she would do a wonderful job. She is clearly an asset when it comes to Abnegation."

Eric and Tris exchanged a look.

"Lauren Matthews of Dauntless will be the new representative for Abnegation." Murmurs filled the room, Jeanine spoke a little louder to drown them out, "I am giving her full clearance to make decisions for the faction, she is in control of all decisions made."

"Lauren Matthews..."Tris whispered to Eric, "she's her sister..."


	2. Chapter 2

Eric was leaving Erudite with haste after the meeting, Tris was struggling to keep up with his long strides, Max following closely behind. Eric was pissed. How had he never thought to check more into Lauren's background, he'd only stopped at her file, never suspecting anything even when her family was removed from the list.

"TRIS!" She heard a boy yelling her name she stopped and turned to see Caleb running to her. Panting.

Eric and Max had stopped walking and stood close behind Tris and Caleb.

"Caleb, what's wrong," she asked, trying to keep her composure. They didn't need a scene.

"Tris, Jeanine just sent out two hundred vials of the serum. The one I told you about...I over heard her on the phone with Lauren and she said that they are to be ready in a month. Who is they, Tris."

Eric was now in on the conversation along with Max. "They, meaning the initiates."

Caleb looked to Eric, wide eyed, "She's making an army..."

"But why would she choose Lauren to rule over Abnegation," Max asked, "she only has initiates, they wouldn't stand a chance with a fully trained Dauntless army if we have to step in."

"Because the serum doesn't make you think, you don't feel, you have to do as told," Caleb piped up, finally catching his breath.

"She appointed Lauren, not only because she's her sister, but because she's trained the initiates. They trust her and they will follow her, no matter what." Tris pointed out.

"Tris, there's something else," Caleb spoke lower this time, "mom and dad...they have the box Jeanine is looking for."

Tris shook her head, "they wouldn't keep it a secret."

"I've seen it, Tris. Dad hid it under the floorboards in the kitchen, it's there. If she gets her hands on it, whatever it is, it could mean disaster."

"It's the box that only a Divergent can open," Max spoke up, "it's believed to contain a message from beyond the wall. Whoever is out there left it for our city to find. If Jeanine gets it, she will stop at no end to find every Divergent to open it."

Caleb nodded, "Tris, please let me come back with you."

Eric put his hand on Caleb' shoulder, "Caleb we need you here right now. You need to get any other information you can, and report back to us. It's the only way we can stop Jeanine."

Caleb nodded slowly, then looked to Tris. And hugged her. An actual brotherly hug.

"Be brave," Tris whispered before Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her out the doors to the truck.

"What do we do now, Eric," Max called after him. He got in e truck and started it.

"We're going to find that box."

"Which house is your parents'," Eric asked Tris, as she got out of the truck. She put her revolver in her belt and started walking, Max and Eric close behind.

The gray square houses all looked the same. Aside from the numbers on the door. A few residents watched them with questioning eyes before turning away and hiding inside. Eric and Max had insisted on bringing high powered guns in case of conflict. No wonder people were watching with weary eyes.

Tris stopped, standing in front of a house. "This is it."

Eric followed her to the door, Max stood guard. Tris knocked.

She heard the deadbolt unlock, and the doorknob turned. The door swung open to reveal her mother. Natalie's eyes grew wide and she ushered them inside, even Max.

"Tris, what are you doing here," she asked frantically.

Her father was walking down the stairs, his eyes were wide,"what's this?"

"Mom, where is the box," jumped straight to the question. Natalie looked to her husband. He looked suspiciously to Max then Eric.

"What box," Andrew asked slowly.

"Now is not the time, dad. Where is it? Caleb says it is here."

"What did he tell you?" Her father questioned.

"With all due respect, Mr. Prior, Abnegation's fate relies on it...we can only help you if you help us." Eric spoke up.

"Jeanine is going to attack Abnegation. She is building an army from our new initiates and unfortunately there is not a lot we can do to stop them." Max spoke.

"And what use is the box to you, how are you going to stop an attack if you have it," Andrew asked.

"By drawing the fight away from here, as of now she has appointed her sister, Lauren, to rule over Abnegation. And if you do not comply with her orders she will kill you, and everyone else who gets in her way," Eric spoke again. Her dad looked at Eric's hard eyes and then to her own.

"It's in here..." He walked towards the kitchen, Eric and Max right behind him.

"Tris," her mother spoke quietly, "what do you know of the box?"

"Not much...just that only a Divergent can open it, that is contains a message from outside the wall..."

"Tris, it's more than that. It contains a message of truth. Things that Jeanine doesn't want to hear."

"Like what," Tris asked shaking her head.

"Tris, you can't let her get to it. And you can't let her get to you..."

"Me," her face twisted in confusion, did her mother know?

"She already knows about you, Tris."

"No way! Mom, how does she know?"

"Tobias Eaton."

Eric and Max emerged from the kitchen, Max held the gold plated box. It had symbols of all the factions.

Tris couldn't take her eyes off of her mother. Four had told Jeanine that she was divergent. She hadn't told him, he'd only ever assumed it.

"We have to go," Eric, placed a hand on Tris' back and guided her out of her old home. Leaving her parents behind once more.


	3. Chapter 3

When they returned to the Dauntless compound, Tris found Christina. She felt like she had been neglecting her best friend for some time now. She was miserable for feeling that way. Eric had gone off with Max.

"So what's been going on that you've been gone so much," Christina asked. They were sitting on the rooftop of Dauntless, where they had become good friends the day they arrived.

Tris pondered on what to tell Christina. She knew she would find out sooner or later what was happening with Abnegation, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her.

"Just a lot of meetings with Erudite, they are trying to figure out what to do about a leader since they overthrew Marcus."

"Sounds like boring business trips to me," she laughed heartedly, "how is working with Eric, especially now since you two are a thing?"

Tris smiled at the comment 'thing' they were definitely past being a 'thing'. "It's not too bad, he's still the same old bossy Eric. But he has a sweet side too once you get to know him."

Christina laughed, "a sweet side huh? Maybe you're just turning into a hard ass." She hit Tris in the arm.

Then Tris pulled her knife out to show Christina what she meant by sweet side. Christina's eyes grew big when she saw the knife glinting in the light, then she took it into her hands tracing the flames on the handle. She turned it over to read Be Brave My Queen. "Eric have this to you," she asked in disbelief.

Tris nodded, Christina handed it back to her. "He isn't bad, Chris. I'm telling you."

"Yeah yeah, but he's still an asshole." Tris couldn't argue, he definitely could be an asshole sometimes. But she loved him.

"You know what," Christina stood from her perch on the edge of the roof, "let's go see if Tori will give us some new ink."

"Alright, nothing too rash."

"Still part Abnegation," Christina joked. Tris liked having art on her body, but only if it meant something to her. She had no idea what she would get.

"Hey Tori," Christina chimed when they walked into the tattoo parlor. Tori had never been one to smile much, but she grinned a little when she saw her friends coming in.

"What can I do for you," she asked, putting down her marker she had been sketching with.

"New tattoos," Chris said cheerfully, "nothing too 'rash' for Tris." She winked at me.

"Pick something out Christina, I might have something Tris would like," Tori said leading her to the back where she kept her stash of designs.

"What's going on with Abnegation, Tris," Tori asked, looking through a stack of papers for that 'one design', "I'm in the dark here, it's no secret that a war is going to break out."

Tris sighed, and watched her flip through the papers, "Jeanine appointed Lauren to represent Abnegation...I don't know much but I do know it's not going to turn out pretty."

"Lauren," Tori asked, "why would she pick her...she's nothing here at Dauntless, let alone anywhere else."

"She's Jeanine's sister."

Tori grew stiff, looking at Tris, "what's going to happen to Abnegation."

"Hopefully nothing if we can help it."

"Did you find the design," Christina came walking in the back and Tori pulled out a paper. Tris couldn't see the design yet.

Tori say Christina in a chair, she was getting a dragon tattooed on her back, it was the 'dream guardian'. The tattoo only took a few minutes to complete before Tori had tris in the chair, she showed her the design she had picked. It was a simple arrow.

"What does it mean," Tris asked sitting back in the chair. Tori lifted her shirt and place the ink machine on her side. It would start from her hip and reach the bottom of her ribcage.

"And arrow...can only be shot by pulling it backwards. When life is dragging you back with difficulty, it only means that you will soon be shot into something great."

"Where did you learn that," Tris asked, closing her eyes at the slight sting on her ribs.

"My mother." Was all Tori said and with that she was done. Tris stood and thanked her for her time, and she and Christina headed off to the cafeteria. It was dinner time.

"Hey," Eric came up behind Tris while she sat at the table eating her dinner. Honey garlic chicken and rice. It wasn't too terrible. "Where've you been," he continued sitting next to her, facing away from the table.

"I could ask the same of you," she said all cocky. His eyebrow quirked at her attitude and he smirked.

"Can I steal her for a little bit," He looked to Will, Al and Christina. They all nodded as he lead Tris from the room.

Once out of sight he shoved her into the wall catching her mouth with his, grinding his hips into her pelvis. She instantly started panting.

"What's with you keeping me pinned to the wall," she asked between kisses.

"You don't like it when I do this," Eric asked her, grinding his now hard erection into her. Tris moaned. She couldn't believe the energy he had, he was insatiable. Then again so was she.

"Not here," she rasped. They were too close to wandering eyes, Eric agreed silently and turned around for her to jump on his back, then they walked to the training room.

"What are we doing here," Tris asked when he let her down to her feet. Eric walked a few steps away and turned back to her with a wicked look in his eye followed by a smirk.

"I want to show you some things," he walked to the center of the gym where the fighting ring stood.

"Oh you want to kick my ass? Or do you want your ass kicked," tris laughed when he turned sharply with a devilish grin on his face.

"In all seriousness, you still need improvement on your fighting skills. Especially with what we have coming to us."

Tris was confused by the complete switch of moods he'd just gone through. A sex crazed man had just turned into a serious coach who wanted to spar.

She climbed onto the platform anyway, standing opposite of him. "Get in your stance," he said lowly. Tris obliged and bent her knees slightly, holding her arms in front of her protecting her core, along with her face. He wouldn't hit her.

"Now attack me," he said gruffly.

"Eric I don't want to hit you."

"Do it!" He snapped. Tris took a deep breath and lunged forward when she saw her opportunity to his him square in the jaw. He grabbed her wrist and kneed her in he gut, not as hard as he could but hard enough that she doubled over.

"Eric, what the fuck," she hissed.

"Get up, I'm training you, if that would have been an opponent you'd be in worse shape."

She huffed and got back to her feet. Fine he wanted to fight, she would fight. Eric sent a fist towards her face, she ducked just in time to dodge the blow. She followed up with a swift kick to the side. That shocked him, she winced a little in pain. He went to swipe her feet out from under her, she spun out of the way giving him a swift arm bar to the head.

She knew he wasn't fighting as rough as he could, but she kept fighting. They exchanged kicks and punches for a few more minutes. Each time, Eric followed up with a 'good' or 'try again.'

Finally he knocked her feet from under her, grabbing her wrist in one hand and her neck in the other. He wasn't hurting her, he was holding her down. Sweat dripped off his nose and landed on her cheek.

"You're getting better," he started slowly, "you have to keep your eyes open at all times, Tris. You have to learn to trust yourself and don't hold back when given an opportunity to take out your opponent."

He held her hips down by sitting on her ever so lightly. She eventually stopped struggling to get out of his grasp and looked into his molten eyes.

"In a real fight, I can use weapons," she stated, glancing down to her knife he had given her.

"You can, but you need to learn that it's only an extension of yourself, you still have to learn to watch, to trust opportunity and know that you can win."

"Why a re you here," came a female voice. Lauren.

Eric got off of Tris, helping her to her feet as Lauren stalked to them. "Oh, it's just you. I would prefer you don't come playing in the gym after training is over for the day."

"We have every right to be here, Lauren."

"My gym. My rules."

"Letting the abnegation representative position go to your head already," Eric asked darkly, "keep in mind of one thing. This is my world at Dauntless. If you slip up I will know, if you so much as give me one good reason to believe you are going to slip up...you're out."

Lauren smirked at Eric as he got in her face, "you see Eric, the funny thing is...it's not your world anymore. No one is scared of you now, because you chose to be with a stiff. She isn't one of us. She never will be."

Tris felt her blood begin to boil.

"All you are to him is a pet, Tris." Lauren spat.

"Just like Four is yours?" Tris blurted out without thinking.

"Watch yourself stiff. I'm not afraid of you or your dog," she said dog referring to Eric. And then she walked away.

Tris looked to Eric, he was ready to pounce, ready to be the life out of her. But tris stepped in front of him, "not today...ok?"

He glanced at her then to Lauren's retreating form, "tomorrow then."


	4. Chapter 4

_She was running, but she wasn't getting anywhere. The faceless man chasing her was gaining ground fast. Tris tried to scream for help, her words were lodged in her throat, and then a hand clamped around her neck. With brutal force the assailant knocked her to the ground, pinning her down. She writhed beneath the strong body, gasping for air. Just as her vision started to blur she saw his face. Four._

Tris woke with a jolt. She sat straight up looking around her, Eric was gone. Judging by the fading warmth on the sheets he hadn't been gone for long. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, and made her way to the kitchen.

Eric was sitting on a stool at the counter. He had a glass of something dark in his hand. His other hand was running through his hair, he was deep in thought.

"Can't sleep," Tris asked quietly. She didn't think he'd heard her. But he turned to her with tired eyes and a hint of a smile.

"Just a lot on my mind," he extended an arm to her. Inviting her to his warmth.

They stayed silent, Eric took a long drink from his glass. It smelled like whiskey. "Would it help to just say it out loud," Tris finally murmured.

"The things Lauren said, they are bothering me," he took a final drink from the glass and set it away from him on the black granite counter. "I should have killed her then and there."

"Don't listen to anything she has to say, Eric..."

"Tris, she insulted you. You are my world...my queen and I stood back and let her do it."

Tris touched his cheek lightly, "hey...you didn't go after her, because I asked you not to. As for the insults, I am a stiff. Or was at least, I'm used to being called names, Eric."

"You are far from a stiff, love." He wrapped his arms around her, stepping down from the stool. "Trust me I know."

Tris laughed into his check. Breathing in his intoxicating scent. She let out a quiet moan and smiled to herself.

"What are you doing awake," Eric asked, holding her back from him to look in her face.

She swallowed hard, debating on telling him about her dream. No use in keeping secrets from him, she thought to herself, "I had a dream." His face got a little more serious, he was ready to listen. "I was being chased, by someone, I couldn't see him at first. I felt like I was running, but I wasn't getting anywhere. I couldn't breath or scream. Then he was choking me. Before I woke up, I saw Four's face."

Eric took it all in searching her face. "I won't let him hurt you, Tris."

"Eric, today when we were in Abnegation...my mom told me that Jeanine already knows about me. She said that Four told her. Why hasn't she come after me if she knows about me being Divergent?"

"Because, without the box, you are no use to her. Until she gets it she will leave you alone. And she isn't going to get it, she won't get you either. I've said it a thousand times. I will not let anything hurt you."

"I know," Tris whispered, "come to bed." She tugged on his hand, he followed willingly.

Eric closed the bedroom door behind them. The room was dark except for a dim glow from the bedside lamp. The dim lighting cast shadows over Eric's features. Highlighting him beautifully, he almost looked like a god, just the way he stood in front of her. Perfectly sculpted torso and arms. His pierced nipples rose and fell with each breath he took.

Eric pulled his shirt over Tris' head. Keeping eye contact in the dim light. She stood naked in front of him, she felt confident when he looked at her. Eric reached up with a hand and caressed the back of her arm, sending an electric shock feeling through her body. Tris closed her eyes briefly and bit her lip.

"I want to make love to you," he murmured into her hair, dropping down to take an earlobe between his teeth. Tris leaned into his touch, the sensation sending her blood rushing straight to her nether regions.

He hoisted her naked form into his arms and laid her gently on the bed. Kissing her lips passionately. He broke away to pull his shorts over his hardened member, and then climbed back onto the bed to hover over Tris. She touched his heaving chest, realizing it was everything he could do not to fuck her like an animal. He was trying to be gentle for a time in their lives. And it was the most erotic feeling she had felt yet.

Eric took control, planting soft kisses down her chest to her belly. Her breath hitched when he reached her hot pussy lips. He sucked lightly on her clit, holding her hips down with one arm, while the other held her thigh.

Tris panted when he left her hot lips, his mouth crashed down on hers. She could taste herself in his mouth and it was intoxicating coming off of his lips. And then he slowly started pushing inside of her. He leaned back to look at her face while he moving in and out of her swelling walls.

"Eric, please," she pleaded, she loved the feeling of being cherished, and loved how gentle he could be. But she wanted more.

"Please what," the gentleness was driving him mad. It was foreign to him, "tell me what you want, Tris."

"I want you to fuck me," she panted. Eric chuckled deep in his throat. Pulling out of her and roughly turning her over ready to take her from behind. Tris moaned loud at his strength. Then her eyes got wide when the head of his hard cock was pushing at the tight ring of muscles.

"Eric, what are you-" her question was interrupted when he pushed himself into her tight ass. "Ohhhhh my God," she practically screamed. He moved in and out of her slow at first but then picked up speed. He grabbed her hips pulling her into him with every thrust.

Tris was in a state between shock, pain and pleasure at the new feeling. The way his balls slapped against her pussy drove her close to the edge. "Ahhh, Eric...I'm going to cum," she moaned. Desperately trying to hold on.

"Cum for me, Tris," he groaned, and they both exploded together. Tris had never felt such pleasure from pain in her life.

"What the fuck was that," she asked, still bent over in front of him. He pulled out of her ass, watching his juices seeping out.

"You told me to fuck you," he said casually. Laying down beside her, pulling her into him. "You didn't like it?"

"That was amazing," she moaned into his chest. She got goosebumps over her arms thinking about the sensation. Her ass still throbbed from the invasion.

"Sleep now, my queen. I will see you in the morning." He stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead. Within a minute she was sleeping.

"It's time," Lauren called to Four, pulling him from his sleep. She flipped on the lights of his room. He squinted at her, "get dressed."

Four laid back, what was he doing? All he ever wanted was to get revenge on his father for beating him and his mother when he was growing up. Now he was in on taking out all of Abnegation. They are innocent he thought to himself but they knew what my father did, and no one helped.

"Hurry up!" Lauren yelled from the other room, "they'll be awake soon, we have to move."

They meaning the clueless, mindless initiates that we're sending to their death when the Dauntless army wakes up. Four was torn. He had trusted Lauren, she had promised he could have revenge on his father for everything he did. Never did he think it was going to come to this.

Lauren had come to Four when Tris started working for Eric, she convinced him that they had a secret love affair. That's when Four found his safe haven in her. He never intended on cheating, but he saw the way Tris and Eric had looked at each other. In truth he knew she wasn't being unfaithful...he was the unfaithful one. He just needed someone to blame.

"Are you coming or not," Lauren asked with venom in her voice, "if you back out now I'll kill you."

"Knock it off Lauren, I'm coming." Four watched her leave the apartment. When she was gone from sight, he dialed Tris' number. It rang three times.

"What the fuck do you want," came Eric's hardened voice.

"It's happening."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's happening?" Eric asked confused.

"Just get everyone ready, it's time to fight." Four hung up.

"Who was that," Tris asked through her grogginess.

"Stay here," Eric got up and pulled on his pants and a shirt.

"Eric! What's going on." He was already out the bedroom door. She heard the front door slam. What in the hell.

Tris picked up her phone and looked at the last caller. Four. Why did he call and why did Eric just run out of their apartment.

She bolted form the bed finding pants and a shirt pulling them on hastily followed by her combat boots and a black jacket. She shoved her phone in her pocket and strapped her dagger to her thigh. She grabbed the revolver from the nightstand and headed out the door after Eric.

Loud commotion came from the pit, she walked in slowly and saw everyone looking up to the platform where Max and Eric stood.

"Everyone calm down, we need complete cooperation," Max's voice boomed over the crowd. "We are about to go to war...keep in mind that if you can save an initiate then by all means do just that. If they try to shoot then take them out. Our mission is to capture Lauren Matthews Alive!"

Everyone whooped and Hollered.

"Save everyone you can," Eric spoke now, "there are innocent people out there, and you are the only ones who can help them."

Eric caught Tris' stare through the crowd and motioned for her to come to him. She walked back out of the pit and started to go around to the other entrance. Eric met her in the corridor.

"What is going on," Tris asked in shaky voice.

"The initiates left this morning with Lauren, under influence of the control serum. Four called and warned me."

"Why would he warn you, he's behind it all," she hissed.

"Maybe he's having second thoughts." Eric shrugged, "either way, it's time to fight."

"Why can't we bring the fight here, like you said...we have what they want here."

Eric looked down at Tris. "Are you ready," Max came walking from behind Eric, "we don't have a lot of time."

Eric nodded once. Then turned back to Tris, "I need you to listen, Tris. Really listen. And trust me."

She nodded, listening intently on what he would say next.

"I need you to stay here...away from the fight."

Tris shook her head. "Absolutely not, if you fight, then I fight Eric, I can't sit back and watch the ones I love go to war."

"It's not an option, Tris. It's an order. If they capture you, I can't protect you." Tris went to speak again but Eric held a finger to her lips, "please...stay here...I need you to listen to me, Tris. For once stop being so damn stubborn."

Tris' eyes burned, threatening to tear up, but she blinked them away. She knew he needed her to stay here. She knew that being near Lauren could result in her being captured.

"Can you please just listen to me," Eric pleaded when she stood in from of him silent.

"Yes..."

"Tris, just know whatever happens...I love you." Eric kissed her boldly on the lips, then left her feeling cold. Walking to where Max stood waiting.

Dauntless was quiet. The select few who were left behind to 'keep watch' were gathered in the pit. The select few being Tori, Uriah, Edward and a few other people she didn't know well.

Tori and Uriah sat next to her against the wall. Guns locked and loaded.

"How are you holding up," Tori asked her, removing the gun strap from around her shoulder and setting her rifle next to her.

"I should be out there...I hate not knowing what's going on."

"I know, Eric had his reasons why you had to stay. And I have to fully agree with him on it. Just know that if something happens while they are gone, I won't let anything happen to you," Tori spoke in a calming voice. She was one of Tris' best friends, she had protected her even before she had come to Dauntless. She owed her, her life for not breathing a word about her aptitude test. Had it been anyone else, she would have been dead.

"Don't worry, Tris," Uriah spoke up, "I'm sure they are out there kicking some ass right now."

The trucks came to a screeching halt once they arrived at Abnegation. Eric jumped out looking around in disbelief, people stopped and started at them. Everything was normal.

"Stay in the trucks," Eric commanded. Only Max followed him, gun at ready in case of any surprises.

Eric made his way to the house he remembered to be where Tris' parents lived. He knocked hard on the door and waited for a minute before knocking again. Finally after a few minutes of waiting, Eric grew impatient and turned the door knob. It was unlocked.

"Hello!" He shouted, "Mr. and Mrs. Prior!" No answer. Max followed him into the house.

"They aren't here," Eric stated.

"That doesn't make sense," Max commented behind him.

Then a little girl appeared at the front door that was left open, "Are you Mr. Eric?" She asked in a small voice, she couldn't have been older than seven.

"Yes," he looked to Max then back to the girl.

"The lady told me to give this to you," she handed him a folded piece of paper before she ran off.

"What lady," he called after her. But she was gone.

"What does it say," Max asked standing next to him.

Eric unfolded the parchment.

 _ **Bad move. Maybe you should have hung up the phone and went back to bed with your pet.**_

It was Lauren's handwriting. Eric crumpled the paper and threw it down.

Then he heard a dull thud come from upstairs. Eric ran to the steps nearly taking them three at a time. At the top of the stairs in the hallway was a bloody mess. Eric's heart throbbed in his chest. Max was behind him again.

"Is it the Prior's?"

Eric didn't say anything but held his pistol up, walking slowly for the closed door at the end of the hallway. Blood stains shown someone had been dragged. Once he reached the door, he reached out to turn the handle, then pushed it open slowly.

Three bodies lay on the floor.

Eric's adrenaline kicked in, he went to Natalie first. Her face was bloodied and bruised up. She has a gunshot wound to her left side. He took a deep breath and checked for a pulse.

"Max! She's alive! Get a truck!" Eric yelled. Max ran off down the stairs and out the house. He could hear him yelling outside. BRING UP A TRUCK!

Eric checked Andrews pulse next, it was faint but he was breathing. He was beaten just as badly or worse.

"Get her downstairs to the truck," Eric told Max once he was back in the upstairs bedroom. Then he moved to the third body, he was laying with his face in the blood soaked carpet. Eric turned him over gently. It was Four.

Before he checked for a pulse, Four's eyes shot open wide, he was gasping for air like he'd been under water unable to breathe.

Four started trying to fight off Eric in a fright, "Four! Stop! It's Eric!" He held him down by the shoulders.

"What happened," Eric asked once he was focused.

"Eric, where is Tris." Four asked, his voice hoarse.

"She's back at Dauntless, she's safe."

Four shook his head. "We have to get out of this house. Lauren is going to attack Dauntless she knows we're all here. She beat information from Andrew."

Four spilled any information he had out to Eric. Eric looked to Andrew, he couldn't believe he had just betrayed his own daughter. Max was lifting his beaten body and taking him down to a truck. Eric turned back to Four, "can you walk?"

"Eric, you have to leave me," Four unzipped his jacket slowly, revealing a gunshot wound right to the center of his chest.

"Who did this to you?"

"Lauren...she found out that I called...I couldn't go through with her and Jeanine's plan. When we got here, she only brought two initiates and myself into the house. She beat the Prior's...Natalie didn't say a word, Andrew spilled everything. She told me to shoot them both, I couldn't do it. So she shot me too."

Four's eyes filled with tears. "Eric, I'm sorry for everything, I never wanted to hurt Tris the way I did. I am glad you will be there for her...please protect her."

Four started coughing deep in his chest, blood spilled from his mouth. Eric knew there was nothing he could do, "she forgives you."

And he was gone.

 **To the reader:**

 **I know, I know...Four dies right when he's trying to turn back to being good. Lauren is something else don't you think?**

 **I want ant to personally thank you for all of your support. Ive said it many times how much I appreciate your reviews, they inspire me each and every day to keep my imagination running wild to provide something for you to read.**

 **I do apologize for any typos I may have over looked.**

 **Thank you so much everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

Max stood by the truck waiting for Eric to emerge from the house. When he did, Four's lifeless body was slumped over his shoulder. Max moved out of the way as Eric hoisted the body into the truck and laid him on the floor.

"What did he say," Max asked, watching as Eric took his own jacket off and laid it over Four.

"We have to get back to Dauntless. Now. Lauren is heading there." Eric moved around to the other side of the truck hastily. A young Dauntless soldier ran to the truck.

"Sir, what of the injured Abnegation, what do we do with them?"

"Bring them back to the infirmary. No further questions." With that she ran back to the truck containing the Prior's and Eric started his truck, the engine barely roared to life before it was jerked into drive. If Lauren wanted war she was going to get one.

Tris found herself on the rooftop. This was where he life actually began nearly two years ago now. She remembered how brave she felt standing on the ledge, ready to be the first jumper. The look Eric had given her when the lone Abnegation girl offered to jump first.

Tris didn't feel as brave as she did that day. So much was happening in the world around her. She could only do one thing to fix it, to stop a war. She was going to have to hand herself over to Jeanine.

Tris was pulled from her thoughts abruptly at the sound of faint gunfire. What the hell.

She ran down the stairs without another thought, pulling her revolver from her belt as she went.

"Bind them. Get them rounded up," Lauren barked orders to her mindless drones. The initiates complied and forced everyone in the pit to their knees. From around the corner, Tris could see Tori being forced to a kneeling position. She had her eyes cast down.

"Find the stiff," Lauren ordered again, "bring me the box too."

Three of her 'drones' ran off in different directions. On,y two remained with Lauren at the center of the pit now.

She crouched in front of Tori, grabbing her chin roughly to make her look at her. "Where is she," Lauren asked in a low vicious tone.

"Even if I knew I would t tell you," Tori replied calmly.

"You of all people were my friend...and you chose to protect s lowlife stiff over joining me." Lauren stood up, removing her pistol from the holster on her hip.

"Do you even know what you're doing," Tori questioned.

"Of course I know what I'm doing Tori. I will capture the stiff. The stiff opens the box. We find out what message our founders left for us, I kill Jeanine. And walla I'm in charge."

"You're crazy," Tori breathed barley even audible.

Why would Lauren want to kill her own sister? Wouldn't they be in charge of Chicago together if they accomplished this?

"Have you ever stopped to think about what will happen if someone stops you," Uriah spoke up.

"Who the fuck gave you permission to talk," Lauren stalked to Uriah and cocked her gun, holding it to his head. He closed his eyes. "You know I never did like you-"

"Stop!" Tris yelled, coming from her spot around the corner.

"Well, we'll look who decided to join the party," Lauren lowered her gun from Uriah's head.

"You can shoot me, just don't hurt them."

"I wish I could shoot you," Lauren laughed, "but unfortunately for me, you need to be alive." Lauren looked to the remains initiates, "cuff her."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Eric's booming voice echoed throughout the pit. I small flutter went through Tris' chest at the sound of his voice. She looked to her left and saw Eric followed by the rest of Dauntless. He had his pistol pointed at her.

"You won't shoot me," Lauren stated smoothly, not flinching at all as Eric moved towards her, pressing the cool metal of the barrel into her forehead. She laughed again before talking loudly, "you forget, you're in my world now!"

From above them, hundreds of rifles cocked and the mind washed initiates stood close to the ledge, pointing their weapons at everyone in the pit. Eric glanced up and around for a second, Max followed his gaze.

"All we want is her," Lauren said pointing to me, not taking her eyes off of Eric.

"You'll have to kill me before that happens."

She laughed wickedly and in one swift movement, knocked Eric's gun from his hands. It went skidding across the concrete floor. It took him by surprise. Then she knocked one foot from under him, so he knelt now on one knee and she pressed her gun into in skull.

"You've always made he mistake of underestimating m, say goodbye to your stiff."

"Lauren! Stop!" Tris pleaded, watching the scene she never wanted to see, Eric was in a defenseless position, "I'll go with you, willingly. Just...don't hurt him or anyone else. Please."

Lauren scoffed at Tris, lowering her gun. "I told you she would never be one of us. Once a stiff, always a stiff."

The three initiates she had sent away earlier were walking for the middle of the pit, box in hand. Lauren took it with greedy hands an evil smirk crossed her face.

"Well done," she said more to herself than anyone, "get her in the truck. We're done here."

She began her trek out of dauntless, Tris was dragged along by the two who'd bound her.

"Tris!" Eric yelled! People moved out of Lauren's way, "Tris! Let go of me, Max!"

Tears pricked at her eyes as his voice faded away down corridor. She had let him down, she let all of them down. But Tris couldn't stand to watch them all slaughtered for protecting her. This was her way of being brave.


	7. Chapter 7

Erudite

Tris paced slowly in her cell' arms folded over her chest. She had a clear view of Dauntless from her cell window. It seemed so small from here...so helpless.

She heard the door slide open behind her. She turned around to see Lauren.

"If you think they're coming for you, you're wrong," she walked into the cell, the door slid shut behind her, "how long do you think it will take for Eric to find another play thing."

Tris laughter inwardly at her arrogance, "you don't know Eric."

"Come on, Tris. Think about it. He doesn't care enough about you to risk coming here. Someone needs to lead Dauntless. In person does not equal to an entire faction."

"What's in it for you, Lauren? No one will follow you...what will you do, kill Jeanine, get a little revenge on me?"

it was Lauren's turn to laugh. "Can't do too much harm telling you, you're dead already." She moved around the cell slowly, stopping at the window to look out, "Jeanine was always smarter, prettier...better than I was. Everyone noticed her, people praised her even before we chose our factions. When she turned sixteen, she had the eye of every boy in Erudite on her. She was smart, pretty. No one could resist her penetrating blue eyes."

"So you got jealous."

"My parents barely even noticed me, especially after Jeanine became the leader of Erudite. She didn't even have to work to get into a leadership position. She offered me a position under her, but on the day of my choosing ceremony...I chose Dauntless. I told her I was going to build a better life for myself."

Lauren turned from where she stood at the window looking at Tris before continuing.

"And I did build a better life. I was moving my way up the ladder quickly. Until you came along."

Lauren was moving around Tris now. "You caught the eyes of the Dauntless finest. Four fell for you on day one... And I watched you moving up through the rankings. That's when I was back in contact with Jeanine. I knew it was only a matter of time until you brushed right past me on the leadership ladder."

"I was only an initiate, why was I a threat to you," Tris asked when Lauren stopped in front of her.

"No one moves through the ranks that fast, Tris. I knew something was up. And when you went to work with Eric, I knew for sure my dream of becoming a Dauntless leader was shattered. So I pursued Four. He was so vulnerable at the time, it was easy to convince him that you had a secret affair going on with Eric. When you were caught up running around for all of Eric's duties, Four fell into my bed...he told me how he assumed you were Divergent, he told me everything about what his father did to him, he told me your father beat you too, and when I told Jeanine, she made a plan."

"You manipulated him, you are the one who turned him on me. You used him."

"Turns out it's easier than it seems, to manipulate someone in love."

"You don't love him," Tris spoke in a low tone.

"No I don't. But he helped me get intel, he helped me get us to where we are...too bad he isn't here to see our plan unfold."

"What did you do to him," Tris felt strangly enraged.

"He became more of a liability than an asset."

"What did you do!"

Lauren went to the sliding door, ready to open it. Tris tackled her into the glass door and knocked her to the ground, "before this is over I will kill you."

The door opened and three security guards ran in to pull Tris off of Lauren. She stood and brushed herself off, she smirked and left the cell.

 ** _Dauntless_**

"Eric, you can't go," Max tried to plead with him.

"If you think I'm going to stand by and watch them destroy the girl I love, watch them destroy Chicago...our home, then you are wrong."

"Eric we have no way to get her out of person is not worth losing all of our soldiers."

Eric turned around, he couldn't believe what Max had just said, "do you hear yourself? What happened to never leave a man behind? You taught us that, Max."

"These are different circumstances. We our easily outnumbered, they have two hundred initiates on their side, mindless drones Eric. They won't stop."

Eric grabbed his gun from the table in Max's office.

"You can stay here then, Max. Stay here hidden away, safe in our compound. Whose to say they won't attack us here anyway, why not take the fight to them."

Eric brushed past him, making his way down the corridors to the pit. Christina stepped in front of Eric, bringing him to a stop.

"Are you going to get her?" She asked.

"I'm not going to let her think she's alone. I won't stop without a fight."

"I'm going with you." She replied.

Tori and Uriah stepped up as well, "us too."

"Count us in," Will and Al walked forward. Eric started at the five soldiers standing in front of him.

"Let's go then."

They were on their way out of the compound to the garage. Eric got in the drivers seat about to start the engine when he saw Max jogging to them. He expected him to put up a fight, instead he took the front passenger seat without hesitation.

"What are you doing," Eric asked him, in shock.

"I won't let my friend go to battle alone."

Eric half heartedly smiled. They were off to get his girl. Their friend...she was their family.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Erudite - The Next Day**_

 _ **Tris POV**_

I was ushered into a small room surrounded by glass wall. There was an elevated platform in the center of the room. Beside that stood a metal cart on wheels. There we three boxes containing something inside.

"Hook her up," Jeanine called out, she never tore her eyes away from the tablet in her hands. She was typing something furiously. Lauren stood by her side glaring daggers into me.

Caleb slowly walked towards me. I could see the hurt in his eyes. "I need you to stand on the X Tris."

it was then I noticed there was a blue X lit up on the center on the platform. I hesitantly stepped onto it. Caleb opened one of the boxes on the cart. There were small metal chips inside.

"what are these," I asked Caleb as he pressed one onto each side of my head.

"Mind taps...so they can see your thoughts...these ones monitor your vitals." He placed one over my

heart, two on each side of my neck and two on the told of my hands. "Be brave, Tris."

Caleb walked out of the room, a glass door closed behind him. I was alone.

"Let's begin," Jeanine called out, finally looking at me. Studying my face before the world went dark.

 _I opened my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. I was back at Dauntless, the training room was empty except for one person standing near the fighting ring. He had his back to me. Slowly I decended further into the room._

 _"First jumper!" Eric's voice echoed through the room. I looked around again, everyone from my initiation class had appeared. "Last jumper," Molly stepped forward, "it's time to fight."_

 _All eyes were trained on me as I tentitively walked forward. Eric gestured for me to hurry up, he was impatient._

 _"How long do we fight for," Molly asked Eric, he smirked. "Until one of you is dead."_

 _My heart was pounding so hard I could hear it in my ears, I could t kill Molly. 'This isn't real' my subconscious mind kicked in._

 _"Today initiates," Eric spoke, obviously annoyed. I was so caught up watching Eric, that I didn't notice the fist flailing towards my face. I was knocked back about five feet. The sim was creating an exaggerated effect._

 _'You are in a sim, Tris,' I to,d myself. I got to my feet and charged Molly, the floor crumbled beneath us when she landed. I continued my assault by punching her in the face repeatedly, until she was unconscious._

 _Then i stopped._

 _"Care to explain why she's still breathing, Stiff," Eric sneered._

 _"Because, this isn't Dauntless...as Dauntless we are meant to protect, not to kill unless absolutely necessary."_

 _Eric pulled his gun from its sheath and pointed it to Molly's head. He pulled the trigger. I winced when the loud crack shot through the thick air of the room around us._

 _Then he turned the gun on me. I watched everyone in the room fade away before I asked him, "why do you want to kill me?"_

 _He pressed the gun into my skill, "fight for your life stiff."_

 _i didnt move, "why do you want to kill me, Eric." A single tear fell down my cheek._

 _"because, you're Divergent."_

 _i nodded more more to myself than to him. His brow furrowed, "It's ok," I whispered. He pressed the gun tighter to my head, "it's ok, Eric," I nodded again and the tears flowed freely. I fell to my knees in from of him, "it's ok, I love you."_

"We need to rest her," Caleb stood next to Jeanine watching as Tris started to bleed from her nose and ears, she was crying.

"She's passed two sims, I want her to keep going," Jeanine spat.

"If you push her to hard, she will die."

"Mr. Prior, if you're not going to help me then feel free to leave," Jeanine watched the next scene play out on her tablet.

 _I was back in the glass room. Jeanine stood in front of me. Everyone else was gone._

 _"Very clever of you, trying to manipulate the sim." Jeanine spoke, "too bad it wasn't real what he felt for you."_

 _"Stop," I said glaring at her._

 _"You're not Dauntless, all you'll ever be to him is an Abnegation whore." She morphed into Lauren._

 _"I said enough!"_

 _"You will never be Dauntless, you're only ever going to be a stupid little stiff."_

 _i couldnt hold hold myself together anymore. I ran to the glass and punched it._

 _"You can't break it," Lauren sneered at me with a smug look on her face._

 _'This is t real,' I thought to myself. I punched the glass again, it cracked. Then I took a running start and shattered in completely, knocking Lauren to her back in the process._

 _I wrapped my my hands tightly around her neck and squeezed as hard as I could. Just when she was about to lose her consciousness I heard the door slam open and Will ran in. "I FOUND HER!"_

 _I stood up quickly, Eric walked through the door, relaxing when he saw my face. I ran to him hugging him tightly._

 _"I thought I lost you," he put his face in my neck._

 _I pulled back, "you will never lose me."_

 _We ran to the front doors of Erudite, Will was running behind us._

 _"Eric, who all came? We have to kill Lauren."_

 _"She's already dead, Tris."_

 _i stopped a few few feet from the main doors. "Eric, how did you get through the security?"_

 _He turned around to look at me, "Tris, I will tell you everything later, right now we have to go."_

 _i laughed to myself, "Eric...please tell me now."_

 _"Four helped us," he replied taking a step towards me._

 _"This isn't real," I whispered to him, touching his face at an arms length away._

 _"Tris, yes it is," Eric pleaded taking a step towards me._

 _I shook my head, "No, it not...this isn't really you. Eric I love you. I'm sorry I didn't fight harder to stay. I couldn't let Lauren kill you."_

 _"Tris," he looked at my, his eyes were fading to black._

 _"I love you," I whispered. And he faded away._

"She needs to be rested," Caleb pleaded with Jeanine, "her vitals are falling."

Jeanine looked up to see the vitals on a screen. She breathed in deep, "very well...shut it down for today. We will resume in the morning."

Tris fell to her knees, gasping for air. Caleb knelt in front of her removing the taps, "I'm getting you out of here tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Eric POV**_

"Eric you need to be prepared for whatever we might walk into," Max said just loud enough so that only I could hear.

"I'm ready, Max. I know what we're walking into." I knew I was avoiding what he was inquiring about. They wouldn't kill Tris, she was a vital piece in their plans.

"Eric, you know what I mean, the sims they are putting her through aren't normal sims. They are physically damaging, we were going to use them at Dauntless when I was first in leadership, but after three people died-"

"Max, she's alive," I interrupted. I couldn't listen to what he was saying, Tris was my motivation right now. She's the reason I was gong into Erudite with only six people behind me, because I felt nothing but motivation to get her out.

"we're almost there," Max called to the five in the back.

"So what is the plan here," Christina asked, "walk the right up to the front door and ask for her back?"

I rolled led my eyes at the arrogance from the former Candor girl. But she was right, I hadn't thought of a plan. "We need a diversion," my mind was racing. They'd have Tris locked up in the cells near to the top floor. We had passed them during meetings.

"Ok, so what is this diversion," Christina asked again.

"Me," I said it without much thought, but if I could get the guards to take me to the prison cells, I could be the diversion. I could break free, as long as everything went well.

Tris laid on the cot in her cell staring at the ceiling. She was in immense pain from the simulations earlier. Her whole body hurt, she felt like crying but what good would it do.

She heard her cell door slide open, and light footsteps walk in.

"Tris," Caleb called through the darkness of the room. She quickly sat up. "Tris, you need to get ready."

"What do you mean I need to get ready," she asked in a hushed voice. He handed her the silver dagger and her gun. "Are we leaving?"

"You are." Caleb sat on the bed beside her, "Tris, be ready ok? Try not to freak out too much or they'll sedate you."

Confusion washed over her. Why wasn't Caleb coming with her, she couldn't get out alone. And don't freak out? What did that mean?

Caleb hugged her quickly before leaving her cell before she could even say anything. Then she heard shouts coming from the hallway outside of her cell. Hesitantly she made her way to look through the glass. Then a struggling Eric was coming around the corner, restrained by two guards.

"Eric," Tris hit the glass. _Don't freak out too much._ "ERIC!"

"TRIS," he yelled back fighting harder against the guards. Then he smirked at her. He twisted around and sent one of the guards falling back with a swift head butt, the other wound up in a chokehold and forced toward her cell. "Open it," Eric seethed, tightening his grip on the man.

"Fuck you," the guard spit through gritted teeth.

Eric slammed his face against the wall and held him back in front of the holographic keypad on the door, "that's not the answer I wanted. I said open it."

The now bleeding guard lifted his hand to the keyboard and typed in the code, the door slid open. After a faint crack of bones the man fell to the floor in a heap.

"You came," Tris whispered, touching Eric's face, "this is real."

"I'm here," Eric whispered back before his lips crashed against hers. His fingers entangled in her hair wanting more of her.

"How did you get in," Tris asked breaking the kiss.

"Theyre going to need new doors..."

Tris smirked at him, "you're terrible."

"We need to go," Eric said before he kissed her one more time. They stripped the guards of there weapons before running back down the corridor Eric had just come from.

"Eric, what about the box," Tris asked him as they ran.

"Another day," he pulled her down another hallway, "right now let's get out of here."

"Tris!" Caleb's voice came from behind them. They turned to see him awkwardly sprinting towards them, "Tris, I disabled all of the security systems for thirty minutes, you have until then to get out of here."

"Caleb, thank you," she hugged her brother, "why aren't you coming along?"

"Because you need someone on the inside."

"Thank you, Caleb," Eric spoke up and pulled him into a brotherly hug. Caleb was hesitant to respond but patted Eric on the back, "we will come back for you."

Caleb only nodded. Then Eric dragged Tris down the hallway, they didn't have long get the hell out of this place.

...

"How long has it been," Tori asked Max quietly.

He checked his watch, "forty-five minutes, he said to give him an hour...they're going to have to find the back exit," Max watched from their hiding spot as the former Dauntless initiates rummaged through their destroyed truck. It wasn't exactly the greatest plan to lose their ride, but if it got Tris out then it wasn't a huge factor.

"What do we do if he doesn't come out," Will asked from behind them.

"He will come out," Max stated confidently watching around them intently, "he never misses his mark."

...

Eric lead Tris through the maze of Erudite hallways, deep into parts she had never seen before.

"We're almost there," Eric glanced over his shoulder at Tris.

"I can't wait to go home," she said back smiling, then a sharp pain went through her shoulder. She screamed in pain but kept running. Eric turned and started shooting back at the attackers.

"Go Tris!" He yelled, "I'm right behind you."

The back doors seemed so far away, but eventually she was able to reach it and push it open. Eric followed close behind her, then they disappeared into the he darkness of the night around them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Max, it's been nearly an hour," Tori whispered behind him.

"He's going to make it, he's smart they won't go through the front, we have to move to the back of the building."

They stood up, "Keep your eyes open," I stated quietly before we headed down a dark alley trying to get to the back of Erudite.

...

Tris and Eric made it to a secluded hiding spot a few buildings down. Their lungs were burning from running, the adrenaline was slowly losing its effect.

"Max, come in," Eric spoke into his radio on his wrist.

"Eric," Max's voice was relieved, "Where are you, do you have Tris?"

"I got her," he looked to Tris, she was leaning up against the cement wall of the building behind her, "we're near the market, in an alley...we're hidden"

"Stay where you are, were on our way."

"Max came to," Tris asked.

"Along with your friends..."

Tris nodded and slid down the wall, Eric's eyes widened at the sight of blood trailing after her.

"Tris! You're hit!" Eric quickly took off his jacket, followed by his shirt. He wadded it up trying to apply pressure to her wound. "Fuck..."

"is it that bad?" Tris asked, almost trying to joke with him.

"No," he lied, "it's not bad..."

Her shoulder had an obvious bullet hole, seeping with blood. It wasn't a through and through, he could see the bullet lodged near her collar bone. She shivered a little, he applied more pressure, pressing himself against her.

"Eric, I'm fine, ok?" She tried to convince him, "It doesn't even hurt."

"Cut the bullshit babe," Eric tried to laugh, he peaked underneath the wadded up shirt, blood squirted out. _Shit...this is bad._ He smiled down at her, and touched her face, she was cold but sweating.

"Eric, I'm fine..." She whispered, "I promise, it's just my shoulder I'm going to be fine."

"Eric," Max spoke through the darkness, "over here," he called to the team behind him. He knelt down next to Eric and examined Tris' shoulder. He rummaged quickly in his pocket. He pulled out a package of quick clot. Eric gave him a weird look, "always have some of this with me."

he ripped open the packet and dumped it into her wound, "fuck, Max," she hissed.

"it'll slow the bleeding, we need to move, now." Max spoke back.

Eric lifted Tris into his arms, "Eric, I can walk," she argued with him.

"Quit being stubborn, I'm carrying you, were in a hurry." Eric said with a sideways half assed glare at her.

"We've got a long walk," Max called out for the group to hear, "keep your eyes open."

"Are you doing alright," Eric asked Tris, setting her down when they stopped to rest.

"I'm fine, Eric...I'd be really fine if you had left your jacket off," she teased.

"You're gonna start something right now baby, we are in the middle of danger and you're trying to seduce me," he laughed.

"It was worth a shot," she grinned and leaned her head back on the wall behind her.

"Hey," Eric caressed her face, "don't fall asleep."

She shook her head slightly, "I won't."

Eric stood and walked to Max, "we need to hurry, she's getting tired...she lost a lot of blood."

"I would love to, but look," Max gestured towards the street. There were at least fifteen factionless members walking around, and they had weapons, "I don't want to start something we can't handle."

"What the hell are they doing," Eric watched them, then glanced back at Tris. Christina was sitting with her now trying to keep her awake. "Max, regardless we have to move."

"Eric, I am not risking you, or any of these people right now, fifteen against seven is not fair."

"They're untrained rebels," Eric argued. "If they start something we will finish it."

"We don't know that they are not trained, Eric," Max glared at him.

"Eric," Christina called, "Eric, she's going into shock!"

"Fuck! Max, we have to go!" He turned to Tris, she was shaking almost as if she was having a seizure, "Tris," he held her face, "come on babe snap out of it, open your eyes!"

Eric picked her up and brushed past Max, "Eric, we have to go around another way!"

And wasn't listening, h kept moving deeper I tot he street straight toward the factionless. Max and the group had no choice but to follow him.

"Hey!" A man yelled, "Stop right there!"

He held a gun at Eric as he approached, "we're trying to get her back to Dauntless! She's hurt!"

"I said stop! I'll fucking shoot!" The man yelled, Eric kept walking towards him.

"I didn't ask your permission to pass you punk, if my girl dies because you're holding me up, I will fucking kill you!"

"We don't want trouble," Max was now behind Eric, pointing a gun at the factionless man. The rest of the factionless stood behind him, weapons hot.

"Let them through," came a female voice. Guns were still raised, "I said, let them through Austin."

"They're in our territory," Austin argued.

"They don't want trouble," she looked to Tris growing limp in Eric's arms, "I can help her."

"We're almost to Dauntless," Eric argued.

She took a step closer, "By the appearance of her condition, I don't know that she has that long..."

Eric looked to Max, then back to the woman standing in front of her, "who are you?"

"I'm Evylyn Eaton."


	11. Chapter 11

Eric paced impatiently in front of Evylyn's makeshift home.

"What the hell is taking them so long," he mumbled to himself.

Max took the opportunity to walk forward and grab him by the shoulder, "Eric, she will be fine."

Hsi shoulders relaxed slightly, he glanced to their group who sat a few meters away. Christina had begun to nod off next to Will. Al was fiddling with his fingers, picking at invisible dirt, Tori was standing against a pillar, with dark circles under her eyes. Guilt began creeping into Eric's head.

Max seemed to notice, "everyone is worried, just like you. I told them to sleep, but they didn't listen."

Eric nodded before his head snapped to the opening front door. Evylyn emerged and walked towards the two men.

"She's going to be fine," she stated calmly, feeling the tension rising in Eric's veins, "I had to dig the bullet from behind her collar bone, she is in pain, but the bleeding is stopped. She's awake."

He didn't know I what possessed him to reach out and squeeze Evylyn's shoulder, but he did so, and gave a genuine smile, "thank you."

He had never reached out to someone and thanked them for anything, let alone a factionless stranger. But this stranger proved her worth and trust, by saving his Tris.

"Tris," Eric called out softly. He could see her lying on an old beat up couch, she was covered Ina thick quilt.

"Hey," she called back, smiling weakly.

"How are you feeling," he kneeled next to the couch, brushing a stray hair from her eyes.

"I'm hurting, but I'll survive," she smiled a little, "thanks to you."

Eric shook his head, "Don't thank me Tris, Evylyn is the one who helped you."

Tris touched his face softly, ignoring the searing pain in her shoulder when she moved, "you got me out of Erudite, Eric. Alive."

"I should have never let them take you," Eric felt his eyes start to well up with ensued tears. He had been so strong for such a long time, he was about to break.

"Hey," Tris whispered, wiping away a few tears that dared to fall, "Eric, you did what was best, I went willingly because I couldn't watch Lauren kill you."

The tears were flowing freely now, "I thought I lost you," his voice cracked and he let out a sob. Burying his face in her neck.

Tris held him close, running her hand along the back of his head trying to smooth him. She had never seen him break like this, this was a result of him being so hard and strong, putting up a wall that he wouldn't let anyone take down. She was his weakness.

"I'm here, Eric. Baby, I'm here."

"How is she," Max asked quickly, after Eric emerged from the home nearly an hour later.

"She's asleep," Eric said quietly, looking to his feet hoping Max wouldn't notice his red puffy eyes.

"You need to sleep too, Eric."

"Max, we have to find a way to stop Lauren, you know she will come back for Tris. They won't stop until their mission is complete."

"Let's focus on getting back to the compound first, when Tris is up for it we will leave."

"If you are planning a war with Jeanine and Lauren," Eveyln spoke up, "we want in."

Eric and Max stared at her long and hard. Then Eric shook his head. "No, the last thing we need is a bunch of untrained factionless rebels running around with weapons."

"Who says were untrained," she smirked.

is that why Four was spending so much time here?

"What's in it for you," Max asked.

"Revenge. Lauren killed my son. And Jeanine doesn't belong in power."

Eric glanced at Max, then back to Evylyn. Were they really considering this option? "What traini do you have?"

Maybe it was in their best interest to have these rebels on their side.

"I'll show you," Evylyn smirked again before turning to walk into the heart of the factionless compound.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**

 **i do not own Divergent or any of the characters.**

 **This chapter is definitely rated M**

 **Enjoy!**

Finally. They were home. Tris, Eric, Max and the group had been staying with the factionless for three days now. Evylyn had proved to them how much they knew, how well trained they were. Turns out that the factionless sector was made up of a lot of the Dauntless rejects.

Tris sat down on the couch in the living room, followed closely by Eric.

"How are you feeling," he asked sitting down resting his elbows on his knees, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Lauren won't stop, Eric."

He he sighed heavily, he knew how guilty she felt now for leaving, because she felt as if the factions were now in danger because of her, because he had rescued her.

"Tris, we will stop her," he moved to grab her hand.

"Why are you so good to me," she whispered, stroke the back of his hand with her thumb.

"I love you, Tris, that's why I came for you, that's why I am willing to stand and fight by your side until this is over. We will kill Jeanine and Lauren. We will stop whatever plans they have. And we aren't alone now, Tris...as much as I hate it, we have the factionless to stand behind us."

"I don't understand what's in it for them, Eric, yeah revenge, because Evylyn's son was killed by Lauren, but what do they get if we defeat Erudite?"

"They will finally fit in somewhere, that's what they get, we are going to rid of the faction system, Tris. They will have a home, they won't have to worry about anything ever again, we will all be equal."

Tris reached up to touch his face, a small smile played on her lips, "I never thought I would hear that coming from you, Eric Coulter."

"You've turned me soft," he chuckled leaning into her hand. The look she had in her eyes turned to fire, they had come so far since the day she had showed up at Dauntless. Never did she expect to be sitting here, in love with the ruthless leader of Dauntless. Never did she expect to be his weak spot, and he was hers.

Tris leaned closer and crashed her lips onto his. All to quickly he wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her to straddle his lap. Tris could feel the already forming erection in his black cargo pants. She smiled at the thought that only she could have this effect on him.

She slid her tongue past his lips into his mouth, he growled in appreciation at her dominance.

Her shirt was quickly disguarded to the floor, followed by his jeacket and black t-shirt. He pulled away and glanced at her bruised collar bone where the bullet had been lodged.

"I'm ok," Tris noticed his stare, she reached behind her and unclasped her bra and let is fall from her shoulders.

Eric didn't hesitate to kiss down her chest and take one of her hardened nipples in his mouth. She moaned in response to the sensation. They missed each other, there was no way they could ever live without the other, not now. Not ever.

Her ear fingers tangled into his hair, tugging him slightly closer as he alternated between her breasts, giving each one equal attention. His mouth finally found hers once again, kissing and sucki hungrily at her lips and tongue.

Eric shifted them, so that he was hovering over her, he started working at the button of his pants, he watched as she fumbled with the button on her own. Finally they were free of their clothing barriers, Eric's hard cock sprang free and Tris couldn't help but reach down and stroke him. He moaned roughly and leaned down, taking her neck into his mouth and biting down harshly. She moaned at the sensation.

They E couldn't wait any longer, Eric position himself above her and thrust inside her wet folds with one single motion. Tris threw her head back and let out a loud groan.

"God, you're so tight, Tris," Eric moaned, grabbing her hips and thrusting inside of her harder and faster.

"Eric, oh my God," she managed to get out as he pounded away. Her hands wandered aimlessly over his muscled chest and torso, she ran her hands back up to his shoulders and down his hard arms.

They met each other thrust for thrust, quickly building to their climax together. Once they released, Eric collapsed above Tris' shaking form, shuddering with aftershocks from their orgasm.

"I missed you," Tris whispered, playing with the he hair on the back of his neck. Eric looked up and into her eyes, before kissing her.

"I missed you more."

They fell into a deep sleep. Still tangled together, knowing full well what was coming for them in the future.


	13. Chapter 13

"She lives!" Christina exclaimed watching as Tris made her way to their table in the cafeteria. Everyone looked a million times better after some rest, some good food and of course some chocolate cake.

"Goodmorning to you too," Tris commented before sitting down across from Christina and next to Al.

"How is your shoulder," Will asked taking a bit of his hamburger.

"Much better," she stated back quickly before taking a bite of her own food.

"LISTEN UP," Eric's voice boomed over the conversations in the room. Everyone fell silent and Eric stood against the railing next to Max, overlooking all of the Dauntless soldiers, "The war is not over, it hasn't started yet. We managed to retrieve Tris from Jeanine and Lauren's grasp, unfortunately that puts things into fast forward." Murmurs went around the room, Eric continued louder, "We are outnumbered greatly by the army Lauren has created for herself, which is why we have decided to join forces with the factionless."

The murmurs grew into louder conversations and comments of disbelief.

"The factionless are a great asset to us," Max spoke up, the room fell silent again at the tone of annoyance in his voice, "they are made up of mostly Dauntless rejects, they have training with weapons and hand to hand combat, they will stand beside us come the time to fight."

"When is this fight goi to be, where are we going to beat Lauren," a vice came out of the crowd.

"We will bring the fight here," Eric replied.

"Are you nuts, they will kill us if we don't engage her!"

"Dauntless is a fortress, it is our home, and will protect it at all costs!" Max spoke again, "we have something they want, they will come for it. Until then, we will be working in override to prepare. We need everyone's cooperation and help in order to make this work."

"Any of you not willing to help," Eric spoke in a deadly tone, "I will throw you into the chasm myself."

"Whose with us," Max yelled.

shoops and hollers arose from the Dauntless crowd. Tris caught Eric's eye and nodded, smirking. He nodded back before backing away from the railing. Tris took it as her que to follow.

"Do you really think this is going to work," Tris asked as she and Eric walked into the training room.

"It has to, we train you the way we do for a reason...I know I a, always rough on the initiates, but you need to realize now why I did it."

"I understand."

Eric stopped and took her into his arms, peering down at her, "I don't know where I would be if you had never agreed to be my assistant," he tucked a strained of hair behind her shoulder.

"Are you trying to be mushy?" Tris giggled.

"No," he shook his head, "I'm being serious, I never would have thought we would be standing here. I never imagined I'd be holding the most beautiful girl in my arms."

Tris blushed. His words made butterflies rise in her stomach. She looked to the side and saw the fighting ring, and smirked.

"You're setting yourself up for an ass whooping," Eric laughed, following her gaze.

"I guess we will have to see," Tris backed away from him and walked towards the mat and picked up a roll of white tape, wrapping her knuckles. Eric began doing the same, never taking his eyes off of her. He shook his head and grinned to himself.

"Head gear," he stated, holding out the padded head protection. Tris shook her head.

"No head gear in the real word."

Eric huffed, remembering his own remark to the initiates when they were training, he told them no head gear because there was none in the real world.

Tris stepped into the ring, taking her stance. Eric followed suite, dropping into his own fighting position.

The duo circled the ring, waiting for the other to strike first, Eric jabbed for her chest, she quickly dodged him and planted a swift kick to his backside. He chuckled to himself, he wasn't going to let her beat him. No way. He jabbed again and Tris deflected his punch score returning her own to his temple.

"Really, babe," he questioned before kicking at her legs trying to knock her off of her feet.

He kicked again quickly, catching her somewhat off guard, she stumbled a little before regaining her footing. Eric charged her then, Tris spun quickly out of the way and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind him and landing a knee to his stomach.

Eric quickly regained control and punched her in the side, and knocked her to the ground before pinning her down. Tris writhed under him, struggling to get him off of her body, she knocked his balance off when she lifted her legs and bucked her hips. She managed to flip over while he was trying to regain his balance but he quickly pinned her again.

"Now what," he asked huskily in her ear.

Tris pushed herself up with her arms, trying desperately to get him off of her. Eric was too heavy, she landed back on the ground with a thud and his retrained her arms behind her back, holding them with one big hand.

He smirked while she struggled to get out of his grasp, "struggling only makes it worse," he commented.

"Get off of me," she hissed, trying to stifle a smile.

He ground his groin into her ass, laughing when he heard her moan softly. "No, I think I like this too much,"

Eric took the opportunity to slip a hand under the front of her pants, Tris moaned when his fingers searched for her wetness.

"Eric," she moaned, trying to look back up at him.

"Shh," he whispered softly, he ground his hips into her again, his cock hardening at the contact. He closed his eyes tightly, wanting so badly to take her right here on the mat.

They both jumped when they heard the door slam. Eric quickly stood up and pulled Tris up with him when they saw Max making his way into the room.

"Keeping it PG I hope," he asked stopping in front of the mat.

"Never," Eric grinned, "what's up?"

"Eveyln Eaton is here to identify the body of her son."

Tris and Eric glanced at each other and then back to Max.

"Her son," Tris asked, confused.

"Tobias Eaton...Four."

Realizarion hit Tris quickly. Why had she never put two and two together. He had always told her that his mother was dead, that's why he had spent so much time with the factionless, Marcus was his father...but even hearing Evylyn's last name when they had met, she never thought about it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris POV**

"Evylyn," Eric greeted the woman as we walked into the infirmary.

She he nodded in response. Max took a deep breath, "are you ready," he asked leading us into the back room where they kept deceased bodies.

Max walked to the wall with body lockers. He stood next to the one labeled _Four,_ Evylyn came to stand beside him. He took a deep breath, it was obvious how much he hated this.

Tension and anxiety filled the room as the door swung open, he pulled the sliding table out. It was empty.

"Where the hell did he go," Max asked, looking at Eric as if he knew the answer.

"Where is my son," Evylyn asked, looking to Max.

He shook his head, shocked at the situation, "I'll find Marlene. Maybe she knows."

We all flooded out of the cool room, Evylyn followed closely behind Max. Four was possibly alive. Where the hell did he go.

Questions began flooding into my head, how was he alive? Where did he go? Why would he have left? just as we were nearing the doors I was taken out of my thoughts.

"Beatrice," I heard a weak voice come from one of the infirmary beds. I stopped in my tracks, Eric stopped in front of me. I looked towards the bed before cautiously stepping closer.

"Mom," I choked, I felt the tears begin to fall. She was beaten badly, though she still reached out for my hand, "mom, how are you alive, I thought you were gone."

"He saved us," she said weakly, smiling and nodding towards Eric where he stood behind me.

I looked to Eric then back to my mom, shaking my head in disbelief. My mom was alive, Four was alive, my dad was... "where's dad," I asked, choking back a sob.

"He left with Tobias...they are going to Erudite to get Caleb."

I felt Eric tense behind me. I couldn't take it all in at once, I felt my breathing becoming more shallow and quicker, my heart pounded in my ears and I collapsed in the floor. Darkness enveloped me.

EBEBEBEBEB

"Hey, baby," Eric was calling for me, "wake up."

He sounded so far away. I opened my eyes slowly, it was dark enough for them to adjust quickly. We were back in his apartment. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again, Eric was hovering over me.

"Wh-What happened," I croaked, my voice was barely audible, "how long have I been out."

"A couple hours, you passed out. I think you forgot to breathe," he tried to smile a little.

"All of that was real," I asked, "I wasn't dreaming?"

He shook his head, "it was real, Tris."

"Why would Four have taken my dad with him to Erudite to get Caleb, and not say anything...why would he fake his death."

"I don't know, tris. I don't know a lot of what's going on right now," he trailed off for a minute, sitting on the coffee table in front of me and leaning his elbows on his knees, "maybe Four has a logical motive for taking your father with him to retrieve Caleb."

"You're talking like an Erudite," I laughed, cracking a smile.

i looked closer at his face. It was obvious how tired he was. He smiled a tiny hint at my Erudite comment.

"Hey," I said sitting up and taking his hands in mine, "thank you, for saving my parents."

He nodded slightly, I put a hand on the side of his face, "I mean it, Eric. Thank you."

"You've changed me, Tris," he looked deep into my eyes, "before I fell in love with you, I would have left them to die...you are changing me."

"Eric, you're a good man, you're changing yourself," I whispered.

He smiled a tired smile and tried desperately to stifle a yawn.

"Do you want to take a shower and go to bed," I asked him with a devious smirk on my face. He looked at me and his signature smirk crossed his face. He knew my motives.

Before I knew what was happening he stood up and threw me over his should in the process and walked us to the bathroom.

"Eric! Put me down," I screeched and began laughing hard.

"In your dreams my queen," he stated huskily. Just the sound of his deep voice sent heat waves down to my nether regions.

Once we reached the bathroom, he set me down on the counter and immediately found my lips. His tongue slipped past my lips to play with my own. Our hands found each other's hair and began tugging and pulling. He was the first to let out a groan.

Eric broke his lips away from mine and kissed down my neck and along my collar bones, then followed the cut of my shirt lower down my chest. I threw my head back and took in the feeling of his hot lips burning against my sensitive skin.

I leaned forward again and reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and reached to my own and tossed my shirt down to the floor. Our lips crashed again, more fierce than before. Eric's hands found he cups of my bra and teased.

"I want you," I whispered against his ear before nipping it lightly with my teeth. He leaned into my words and moaned before tearing my bra right down the middle. I moaned and smirked at him. His was the Eric I fell in love with, the rough Eric. The Eric who knew how to pleasure me and take me to new heights. This Eric didn't make love gently, he fucked hard and I was ok with that.

Eric pulled me off the counter and guided me to my knees, I took the hint and unbuttoned his pants quickly before shoving my hand inside to take his hard cock out. He looked down at me with dark eyes, watch as I took his smooth head into my mouth. He grunted in appreciation, then grabbed a handful of my hair, guiding me further down his shaft until he hit the back of my throat.

"Open up, Tris," I obliged and opened my throat to allow him to shove himself in further. My moans vibrated against his cock, making him grunt again.

He pulled me to my feet and spun me around roughly. He unsnapped the button of my jeans from behind me and slid both hands into my pants, then pulled them down my legs to pool around my ankles.

Eric grasped the back of my thigh and put one leg up to rest on the counter. He knelt down behind me and licked my wet folds.

"Oh my-" he shoved a long finger inside of me roughly, "Shit," I gasped. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, it turned me on even more to be standing here watching myself be pleasured by a sex god.

Eric stood straight again, reaching around and rolling my nipples between his fingers. He smirked against my skin and looked into my eyes through the reflection. His eyes were dark and full of lust. He leaned to my neck and took a bit of skin between his teeth. I craned to give him more access.

Then in a swift move, he plunged deep inside of my wet pussy. The friction of his front against my back made me arch into him, trying desperately to feel more of him.

His strong arm pushed me down against the counter and held me down as he continued to pound into me, taking me hard. He rolled his hips smoothly against my ass, I was so close to my climax, he knew because he pulled out of me and turned me back around. He picked me up and held me in his arms and slid back into me.

Eric held my shoulders as his thrusts came up to meet my hips. I couldn't move. He was holding me so tight against himself.

"Fuck," he mumbled, "you're so perfect," he husked against my ear. He pounded in a few more time, "cum for me, Tris."

i couldnt hold hold it in anymore, I moaned loudly and bit my lip as I climaxed around his cock, he reached his own and thruster harder than before as we rode out our climaxes. We went limp in each other's arms, panting heavily, trying to catch our breath.

Eric grinned when he turned on the shower and looked back at me, "come here my queen."

i stepped forward ward to be met by his hungry lips.

"You're mine tonight," he said softly against my ear, sending a shiver of anticipation down my spine.

"I'm yours forever," I whispered back before sinking to my knees and taking him in my mouth once more. I smiled when he mumbled _Damn Straight you are._


	15. Chapter 15

"Evylyn, I can't let you go to Erudite, you will blow this whole operation," Max yelled. His yell echoed through the hall to Eric's office. Both Tris and Eric looked at each other before walking hastily out the door to Max's office.

"My son is alive, and he has gone to Erudite _alone_ , I will not stand back and do nothing, Max." Evylyn stood in front of his desk, they were having a stare down.

"The whole point is to let Lauren come here," Max hissed, "if you go, you will blow our cover."

"Cover? Seriously Max? What will they do when Tobias walks into that place with a _stiff_ huh? What will they think, no less the stiff that you said gave up the information."

"I don't know what his reasons were, Evylyn, but you need to give it time, if you can't wait patiently until we know what his motives are, believe me when I say I will not hesitate to have you detained!"

Max looked up to see Eric and Tris standing in the doorway. Evylyn turned with her arms crossed over her chest and looked at them.

"Are you here to _detain_ me," Evylyn spat.

"what the hell is going on," Eric asked ignoring her comment.

"She wants to follow Four to Eridite, she believes he's in danger," Max spoke.

"He _is_ in danger," she yelled back at Max.

"Evylyn, if Four left without warning, with my father no less, then maybe we need to stop and just trust that he has a plan to get back on the inside," Tris spoke up.

"Why in the hell would he have taken your father," she snapped.

Tris shook her head, "I don't know, but I have to believe that he's doing it for the greater good. I trust my father."

Evylyns shoulders relaxed a bit as she took in what Tris was saying. Maybe she was right, maybe Four was making his way back to the inside.

 **Erudite**

 **Fours POV**

What the hell was I thinking, coming back to erudite to reason with the very woman who had tried to kill me. I had brought Andrew as an insurance policy, he knew how to open the box without using a Divergent, or so he said anyway. It could be a bluff.

We walked through the shattered glass doors of Erudite, someone had sure made an entrance.

Two initiates came running to us, guns drawn. We both held our hands up, "I came to speak to Lauren," I spoke slowly to the mindless soldiers.

"Lauren Matthews, we have a situation," one blonde spoke into his radio, "main entrance."

Within a couple of minutes, Lauren walked around a corner, but stopped short when she saw me.

"You're supposed to be dead, _Tobias,"_ she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Do you have your Divergent?" I asked. Her face turned into a smirk.

"What do you know of me having Tris," she asked stepping forward a few steps, obviously trying to intimidate me.

"I know that she was brought to Dauntless, I know that she was shot and killed by your guards," I lied.

She cocked her head at me, "why is her father here?"

"I know how to open the box," Andrew sqeaked.

Her eyes shot to him, staring at him for a long thirty seconds before turning to her soldiers, "bring them."

She turned on her heal and marched up the stairs.

 **Dauntless**

 **Eric POV**

I made my way to roof top, expecting to find Tris overlooking the city. When I got up the last flight of steps I was disappointed to see that she was no where to be seen. Where had she gone?

"Looking for someone," a sweet voice came from above me. I smiled to myself and looked up, Tris was perched up high on the communications tower.

"I was just wondering if you've seen my daredevil queen anywhere," I asked as I started to climb up the metal rungs.

i heard her giggle.

"What are you doing way up here all alone," I asked, finally reaching her side, she scooted enough for me to sit next to her.

"I just needed to think I guess," she stated quietly and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Would it be better to say it out loud," I asked, kissing the top of her head.

I felt her shoulders lift with a heavy sigh, "I'm so overwhelmed."

"By Four's survival?"

"That, and my parents. I thought they were gone. Thanks to you, they are well and alive. I don't understand why my dad went with Four to Erudite."

"We will find out soon enough, Tris."

She got quiet again. We sat in a comfortable silence for nearly ten minutes watching the sun slowly fall from the sky.

"The first time I stood on this roof," she started, "I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know what to feel, what to think."

I stayed silent letting her find words to explain what she was telling me.

"I didn't know anything. And then I saw you." My heart started beating faster, I remembered the day she came, when I noticed the flash of grey, I remember seeing her beautiful face for the first time, "when I saw you, I felt brave. I felt free for the first time in my life."

She turned to look at me in the eyes. A smile playing on her lips.

"I love you, Eric," she whispered.

"I love you, my queen," I whispered back kissing her lips softly, I pulled away and looked at her face, "do you want to do something crazy?"

"Yes."

 **Oh boy sat are they doing that's so crazy?**

 **Hey guys, I hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! So what do you think about Four living to see another day? Think he will stay good?**

 **Things are going to start progressing into a lot of action and full out war in the next few chapters, so get ready!**

 **I also want you all to know, I will be writing a _third_ book "Fate of Dauntless"**

 **I do not own Divergent or any of the characters**


	16. Chapter 16

**Erudite**

"What's this," Jeanine asked, turning to see Four and Andrew being escorted into the room followed by Lauren, "Andrew Prior, what do I have the pleasure?"

"I can open the box," Andrew spoke firmly to Jeanine.

She looked taken aback for a split second and looked to Lauren, "I told you to find Tris."

"I'm not attacking Dauntless, not yet, not until we have all our options covered."

"Why attack Dauntless, when you have the next best thing," Four questioned Jeanine.

She looked back to Andrew, "enlighten me then, Andrew."

He looked to Four and back to Jeanine. Truth was, he couldn't open the box without the help of a Divergent. This was only his plan to buy time to get them on the inside, and to save Caleb.

Jeanine eyed him warily, "well?"

"I just...I need some time, and I need a computer," Andrew spoke quietly.

"Very well," Jeanine spoke, leading him to a computer and sitting him down, "make it quick."

She turned her back on him and stalked back to Four and Lauren, "I should have never counted on you, Lauren, you couldn't even deliver a stiff to me. Yet Tobias here reliever a _willing_ stiff."

Laurens jaw clenched, "I wasn't going to risk my whole army until the time was right-"

"You have no army, _I_ made it possible for you to have an army. You have nothing and _no one,_ you're nothing but a waste of my time," Jeanine spat before turning back to walk for Andrew, who was secretly disabling the security system in Erudite.

"You're wrong," Lauren sneered behind Jeanine, her revolver clicked as a bullet was loaded. Jeanine stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly, "I do have an army, I have more loyal assets than you know of," her voice was shaking.

"Lauren," Jeanine smirked, "you won't shoot me."

"Watch me," she whispered before aiming and pulling the trigger, hitting Jeanine in the chest.

"The blonde woman's eyes grew wide as she realized what had just happened. Her own blood had just killed her. Lauren smiled sickly as Jeanine's body fell limply to the floor.

"Times up, Prior," Lauren said pointing the gun at Andrew and pulling the trigger.

Four watched in horror as she killed Andrew.

"What the fuck are you doing," Four screamed, "he was your only other way to open the box!"

She turned her gun on Four, "you really want to try and fool me with that bullshit, I heard what he said back at the house. Only a pure Divergent can open it, that pure Divergent happens to be your _ex girlfriend!"_

"You're crazy," Four said shaking his head.

"I am. I want the power, I am tired of taking a back seat to my sister. It's my time to rule the factions now. Tell me Four, are you with me this time, or do you really want to die right here?"

Four thought quickly, and spoke the words that tasted of poison, "I'm with you Lauren."

She lowered her gun, "good, we attack Dauntless in three hours."

With that she walked away. Four couldn't believe what he had just heard, in three hours it would be nearing ten o'clock, half of Dauntless would be in bed by then. He had to get a message back to them, he had to find Caleb.

 **Dauntless**

"Hey, Max," Tris poked her head into his office.

"Tris," he questioned as she sat down, "what brings you here?"

"I just wondered, what's your thinking of why Four and my dad went to Erudite?"

Max sighed and set down the paper he was reading from, "I don't know, Tris. I want to believe he is doing it for the best, but I do not honestly know what to think."

"How's Evylyn holding up," Tris asked.

"She's fine, she's back in the factionless sector."

Tris nodded.

"What else do you need, Tris," Max asked, watching her face change with emotion.

She shook her head, "nothing more, sir."

She stood to leave, Max stood up quickly behind his desk, "Tris," he called.

"Yeah," she asked turning back to look at him, he handed her a paper with words scribbled on it, "what's this?"

"I read it in a book once," he grinned, "I think it fits you."

"All the gods, all the heavens, all the hells, are within you," Tris read the script and looked back up to Max.

He smiled and sat back down, she read the script one more time before walking away.

 _"Dauntless, this is Tobias Eaton, come in,"_ a voice came over the radio from the control room as Tris passed by the open door, _"repeat, Dauntless, this is Tobias Eaton, requesting contact."_

Tris' heart skipped, "MAX!" She yelled, he was quickly out of his office door running down the hallway, he followed her into the control room.

" _Dauntless, this is Four, come in,"_ his voice came again.

"Go ahead Four," Max spoke back I to the radio.

"Max, you have to get the soldiers ready, Lauren is coming tonight at ten! You have to get everyone up and moving."

Lauren was attacking tonight?

Max checked his watch, "say again."

"Lauren is attacking at ten, you have two hours, I repeat two hours. She has an army of nearly two hundred."

"How do we know we can trust you," Tris grabbed the radio from Max.

Eric walked into the control room.

"Beatrice," Calebs voice came over the speaker.

"Caleb," she whispered.

"Beatrice, you have to trust him, Lauren killed Jeanine, she killed dad. She is coming for you, she is attacking Dauntless at ten."

The room felt suddenly airtight, it felt hard to breathe. Lauren had killed Jeanine and her father. She had finally spun out of control.

"Caleb," Tris spoke quietly, "where are you?"

"I'm hiding in the control room with Four, Lauren thinks we're on her side, he only came to me to warn Dauntless-"

The signal went silent.

"Caleb!" Tris yelled, "Caleb!"

"We have two hours to arm everyone and get them in position," Max said to Eric.

"Let's move," Eric spoke harshly, Max set off the intercom as Eric pulled Tris from the room.

 _Attention, all Dauntless soldiers are to report to the armory. We are under attack. i repeat Dauntless will be under attack in t minus two hours_

"Eric," Tris called, trying to keep up with his long strides, "Eric! Where are we going."

He stopped abruptly. Tris nearly ran into his back.

"I need you to listen very carefully, Tris-"

"I'm not hiding this time, Eric."

"I wasn't going to say that."

Tris blushed fiercely at her interruption.

"I need you on the roof, I need a sniper," he spoke.

Realization hit her. She was finally about to shoot the gun that was in the apartment.

"Can you do that," he asked, he sounded more like a leader now than a lover.

"Yes, sir," she replied. He kissed her forehead.

"Meet me on the roof, ten minutes," he walked away quickly.

Tris ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Then she looked to the paper clutched in her hand.

 _'All the gods, all the heavens, all the hells, are within you, Tris, they're within you,'_ she thought to herself before running to the apartment to retrieve the rifle.

It was time to fight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Tris POV**

I pulled on my black combat boots and laced them tightly. Followed by a black jacket over my shirt. I zipped it to the middle of my chest. I stuffed the loaded clips into the pockets. I felt my nerves begin to set in as my hands started shaking as if I were cold.

"Come on, Tris," I mumbled to myself.

I twirled the silver blade Eric had given me in my hands, I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes.

 _Be brave my queen_

I felt as if I wasn't going to see Eric again, I wasn't going to lie to myself, I was scared to death at this point.

"Tris," I heard a sweet voice come from behind me.

i turned around to meet the eyes of my mom, "mama," I whispered.

"My girl," she walked closer and took me in a tight embrace.

"Mama, I'm scared," I whispered trying to hold the tears in.

She shook her head and stepped back to look in my eyes, "don't be afraid darling, Tris, you are going to be fine. You're brave, you're strong, you're Dauntless."

I nodded and looked down again to my knife. Her eyes followed my gaze.

"You have something to live for, Tris, fight for that. Fight for your right to live," she whispered.

"Mama, dad is-"

"I know, honey...I know," she smiled a small smile.

"Be brave my daughter," she hugged me tight before walking back out of the room.

i look at myself in the mirror. I wasn't the little girl who showed up at Dauntless anymore, I wasn't Beatrice, I was Tris. I was a soldier.

I walked out of the bedroom and stood in front of the rifle, eyeing it before taking it from its perch. It was heavy in my arms, but it felt like it fit perfectly at the moment.

It had already been past ten minutes, I was supposed to meet Eric on the roof. But I had to make one more stop.

EBEBEBEBEB

"Evylyn, come in," I spoke into the microphone, I waited for a response, "Evylyn Eaton, please respond."

"This is Evylyn."

"It's time," is all I said.

"We're ready."

The line went silent and I hurried to make my way to the roof to meet Eric.

 **Eric POV**

"Anything yet," I asked Max, he was looking towards Erudite with the binoculars.

"Negative," he replied.

I sighed heavily, "what's the plan, after all this is over?"

"Pick up the shattered pieces, man," Max sat back against the edge of the wall, "move on, become stronger."

"What do you think is in the box," I asked.

"I think it's really a message, from the outside world," he paused, "I don't think there are any people left out there brother...its been over two hundred years, they left us here to tear each other apart."

"Yeah," I replied looking down at my hands.

"All the gods, all the heavens, all the hells, are within you," Max said grinning a little.

"What is that, Max," I asked.

"Something I told, Tris earlier."

"It fits her," I said smiling.

"You ever think about starting a family with her," Max asked me.

I smiled at the thought, it had crossed my mind a lot, I could imagine, Tris bearing my children, she would be so beautiful.

"I have, I've never talked to her about it," I smiled.

Just as I was done speaking she came up the stairs, a gun slung over her shoulder and a duffel bag full of weapons in her hand. She looked purely Dauntless now.

"I'm going to go check on our dinner," Max said getting up and heading for the stairs.

Tris set the bag down next to me, and leaned the gun up against the wall.

"Hey beautiful," I smiled as she slid down the wall next to me.

"Hey," she replied.

i could tell she had been crying. I refrained from hugging her, I needed her on her best nerves right now, crying wouldn't help.

"Do you think they're really coming," she asked me.

"Yeah, I do," I replied looking at her. She pulled the knife from the stealth on her leg. I smiled, I never imagined how much she would come to love the small object.

"Lauren's mine," she stated, looking me straight in the eyes, "she killed my father, she tried to kill my mother."

"You might want to get in line," I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled for a split second, then it disappeared.

"I never imagined this would happen, I never imagined that being Divergent would cause such a mess."

"It's not you being Divergent, Tris," I grabbed her shaking hand, "it's people who are scared."

"Why would they go these lengths if they are so scared."

"Remember, when Peter and his goons tried to throw you in the chasm," I asked, she nodded wincing at the memory, "they were scared, they act in different ways. But you, you wake up at fear."

"I feel like I've caused more problems than anything."

"No, you're the solution to all of this baby," I kissed the top of her head.

"How?"

"Because, you are stronger than all of us put together, here," I said pointing to her heart.

She smiled slightly, then her head snapped to the stairs where Christina and Will emerged.

"Hey guys," Christina called out.

"Hey," Tris said, Christina plopped down next to her.

"We've got an hour before they are supposedly coming, do you think it's really going to happen," Christina asked, she handed a bottle of water to me.

"They'll come," I stated back.

Will stood by the edge and watched towards Erudite, "I don't think they will come from that direction," he looked at me, "Lauren's smart, she has great military tactics, they'll flank us."

"We've got a sniper on the other roof, we've got eyes watching in every direction."

Will nodded looking back towards Erudite, "think the factionless will really help?"

"I don't know, man," I replied, playing with my fingers.

I didn't know if Evylyn would come, she wanted revenge, but that didn't mean she would come to help us.

" _We need eyes on building six,_ " a voice came over the radio.

"That's us," Christina said getting up from her position next to Tris.

"Building six," Tris looked to me, questioning.

"Max numbered the buildings, building six is above the pit, were on building one."

I pointed out the other numbered buildings to her, she nodded.

"Hey," I said looking at her until to she turned to me, "I love you."

"I love you t-"

She was cut off by gunfire. Immediately she took position resting the rifle on the ledge.

" _Building three taking fire,"_ another voice came through the radio.

Building three was where all the apartments were.

"Keep watching the street, Tris," I stated before getting up and moving to the edge of the roof looking over to see if I could catch sight of the assailants.

"East side, we've got thirty to fourth tangos, coming fast," I called into the radio.

I heard the sharp ring of Tris' rifle and I snapped my head back to see her taking aim again and firing. I ran back to my original spot and took aim. The sharp ring of the gun cut through the air again.

"Left side, by the tracks," Tris said before taking a deep breath and shooting again, "I'm fine here, check the east side," she called, searching the street for more hidden targets.

I ran back to the edge and open fired at the tangos closing in, Max told us to injure them and keep them alive if possible, _to hell with that_ , I Was shooting to kill.

Rapid gunfire continued from the direction of the apartments, then all went silent.

I searched through my scope, looking for remaining targets.

"Building three, check in," I spoke into the radio.

" _We're good, they retreated_."

"Everyone on your toes, they'll be back," I called into the radio again before moving back to Tris' side. Sweat glimmered on her forehead, she continued to watch through her scope, breathing as calmly as she could.

"Good shooting," I commented.

She gave half a grin, never taking her eyes away from the scope.

"They'll be back," she whispered.

it was going to be a long ass night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Erudite**

 **Lauren POV**

"How he hell did they know we were coming," I yelled, looking at Four. The little prick probably called out and warned them.

"Lauren, Dauntless has unlimited resources remember? They keep guards out all night to keep watch, remember?" He tried to explain to me, he was right they did keep guards on duty at all times.

I felt my shoulders relax slightly, then I turned to Caleb working furiously on the computer. _What is he doing?_

"Get away from the computer, Caleb," I called to him, pointing my gun towards him.

He put his hands up and stood up slowly.

"Mind telling me what you were doing?" I knew what the little stiff was doing, he was the one sending out communications. He's the reason they knew.

"I was trying to find information of opening the box," he said in a shaky voice. He was lying.

"We all know that only a Divergent can open the box," I snapped.

"Lauren, you're being paranoid," Four commented.

Me paranoid? Hardly. I was exploring my options.

"Lauren, he is the only one now who can run the program controlling the serum you're soldiers are under," Four pleaded. I loved my gun away from Caleb slowly. Unfortunately he was right.

"Stay away from the computers until I tell you not to," I sneered at him, "time for round two."

 **Dauntless**

"Eric," Max called throw the radio, "come on down to the pit, get something for you and Tris to eat."

"Are you ok," Eric looked to Tris, she nodded. He stood up and headed to the pit to get water and food.

Tris took a deep breath and for the first time in what seemed like hours, she took her eyes away from the scope.

"Doing alright," Tori's voice came from behind her.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Tris replied, "we were out of the fight for the most part."

"It's going to be a long night," Tori whispered more to herself than anything as she looked out over the scene before them, a few bodies were scattered over the tracks where Tris had shot them down.

"I called for help," Tris spoke up quietly.

Tori looked at her sympathetically, "Evylyn?"

Tris nodded, "I thought they would come."

"Hey, we're good, Tris, we have all of Dauntless fighting to defend our home right now, we're going to be ok-"

Tori was cut off by an explosion in front of them.

"FUCK!" Tris yelled, she lodging her eyes from the ruble that flew around them, she picked up the gun and began firing towards the soldiers that were flooding from the alley ways. Another explosion came, Tris shot down another target before he threw another hand grenade. It exploded on the ground in front of him, taking out two others with him.

Bullets began flying past them, the duo took cover behind the ledge and waited for it to cease enough to fire back.

"Requesting immediate assistance," Tris called into the radio. She stopped as a grenade landed in front of her and Tori on the roof. Tori moved quickly to grab it and threw it back in time for it to explode in mid air.

Tris picked up a smaller rifle and leaned over the edge, shooting at anything she could hit. Tori followed her actions quickly. Eric came next to Tris, followed by Max, all were shooting for any targets they could hit.

A bullet came whizzing past Tris' face, and another hit Tori in the arm. She fell backwards with a grunt.

"Tori!" Tris yelled, dropping her gun to tend to Tori.

"I'm ok, it's a clean shot, I'm fine."

Tris reached for her duffel bag and took out a bandage wrap and quick clot, she tore the package open and dumped it into the wound before wrapping it up.

Another explosion blasted to their right side.

"Take out that grenade launcher!" Max yelled, Tris hurried away from Tori to retrieve her rifle. Eric successfully shot the man holding the weapon causing such terrible blasts.

"Watch the truck," Eric yelled, watching a truck racing alongside the train tracks, "Tris, if you have a shot, take them out."

Tris watched through the scope, ready to fire.

"Any day now, Tris," Eric yelled when the truck keep racing forward. She shot twice, managing to kill the driver. The truck stopped a idled for a minute before it exploded.

The team covered themselves as shrapnel flew through the air from the blast. "That was meant for us, man." Max breathes heavily.

The army started retreating away from Dauntless once again.

Tris turned around to tend to Tori, her mother caught her eye as she hurried up the stairs. She was dressed in Dauntless uniform.

"How can I help," Natalie asked, kneeling next to Tori.

"Get her to medical," Tris said, choking back a sob. She didn't argue with her mother being there. They needed everyone they could get at the moment.

EBEBEBEBEBEB

1:15 A.M.

Tris and Eric sat together with their backs against the wall. They were both exhausted.

"I'm sorry," Tris murmured, causing Eric to turn to look in her face questioning her apology, "I called for help. didn't come."

Eric took a deep breath, "we're going to be ok," he knew he didn't believe that. There were enough erudite soldiers mixed in with their ex dauntless initiates to outnumber them two times over.

"I can't believe she didn't come," Tris continued.

"I didn't expect her to."

Max paced the wall, overlooking the area before them, littered with bodies.

Tris stood up, picking up her rifle with her.

"Where are you going," Eric asked her.

"I'm going to check on Tori, I'll be back," she gave him a peck on the lips before heading down the stairs.

Eric watched her leave, a sadness found its way into his mind, he could tell she was hurting. She thought this was her own fault.

EBEBEBEBEB

Tris found her way I to the control room once again. She sat in the chair In front of the monitors with her head in her hands.

She wasn't strong like she wanted everyone to believe. She was breaking down on the inside, she couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears and sobs broke through to the surface. She hated killing, she hated herself for shedding innocent blood. These people didn't know what they were doing, they were all under a sim. _A sim that will kill us all if we don't fight back._ Tris looked to the radio, she had called Evylyn before the fighting had even started, requesting help, she hadn't come.

"This is Tris Prior," she spoke into the radio, her voice shaking, "we need help."

What good was it doing to call for help, no one was coming, Dauntlsss was on their own.

"We need help," she whispered again.

 **Erudite**

"We have to find the control room," Evylyn ordered, "when you find it, if my son is there, do not shoot him."

A few factionless soldiers followed closely behind as she found her ways through the long corridors of the building, she had one main target. They had to shut down the sim before it was too late.

 **Dauntless**

 **Tris POV**

 **2:00 A.M.**

I found Christina on top of the apartment building, she and Will looked just as tired as the rest of us.

"Hey," Christina said as I walked up, "what are you doing here, I thought you'd be with Eric."

"I just wanted to come say hi," I replied. Christina was an ex Candor, she knew I was lying. She knew we might not see each other again if we had another wave like the one we'd just gotten through.

"Were gonna be ok," she said, I think she knew she was lying. It was just something everyone said when there was nothing else to say, it was something everyone said when they knew it was our last night alive.

"I know," I replied quietly. I saw a dark figure coming towards us, when I looked closer, I could see it was my mom.

"Tris," she murmured, Christina moved away from us to give us privacy.

"Mom," I whisper, trying to choke back the tears.

"How are you holding up," she asks, tenderly holding a hand to my cheek.

"Never been better," I try to smile.

"Have I told you how proud I am of you," she asks, tears filling her eyes.

"I know mom," I smile a little.

"Where is Eric," she asked, glancing around the roof.

"He's over there," I nodded toward the rooftop he and Max were positioned on.

"you should be with him," she states quietly, looking at my face.

"I thought maybe, maybe if I was over here, it would be easier to accept that we weren't going to make it tonight."

"Tris, you can't give up honey," she looks me in the eyes, "do you realize how strong and brave you are? You are twice the woman when you are with him, you need to go to him."

I watch her face carefully and realize that she is right.

Pas we get up to leave the rooftop and head back to Eric I hear a faint yell break through my thoughts.

"INCOMING!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Eric POV**

I heard the whistle of a mortar in the air just before the explosion up top where the apartment building was. Another soon exploded down on the street.

" _Tris!"_ I heard come through the radio, _"Tris!"_

it was Christina screaming.

 _"We need help, please! Oh God,"_ he started crying and I could only look towards the tattered building.

"Eric! CONTACT," Max yelled from behind me.

I quickly ran to the ledge and let hell rain over those who dared to call themselves Erudite soldiers.

" _Will,"_ Christina cried through the radio, " _Please, someone get a medical team up here, I have two severely injured."_

"MAX!" I yelled.

"GO!" He yelled back, knowing I had to get to Tris. She couldn't leave me like that.

 **Erudite**

"Well well, if it isn't mommy Eaton," Lauren taunted as Evylyn walked into the control room.

Eveylyn had her gun drawn and pointing straight at Lauren, "I ought to wipe that smug look off your face, bitch," Evylyn sneered.

"You know, Evylyn, you are a lot like your son in a way..." She began walking towards Evylyn, "you're both stubborn as jackasses and you are both cowards."

Four looked to Lauren and then Evylyn, he could see his mothers anger was shutting her down, "shoot her, Evylyn."

Lauren snickered, "as I said, you're both cowards."

"Shut the program down," Evylyn put pressure on the trigger, ready to shoot.

"You forget," Lauren lifted her arms,"you're in my world now."

"No," Four cut in, "you're in mine."

A loud shot rang through the control room as Lauren's body fell limply to the floor.

Evylyn blinked a few times, watching as the life bled out of Lauren, she looked to Four.

"We have to shut the program down," she stated quickly.

Four looked to Caleb, who had been hiding in the shadows of the room.

"Do you know what to do," he asked Caleb.

"Yes, I do."

 **Dauntless**

"Eric!" Christina yelled as I climbed onto the tattered roof across the rubble.

i ran to Tris where she lay unconscious, she was bruised and bleeding in multiple places.

"Help me get this off of her," I yelled, motioning to the slab of concrete crushing her chest.

 _"We have unmarked tangos heading towards the compound," Max yelled through the radio._

This was it, we were done.

I held Tris' face in my hands, looking over her one last time, I kissed her lips softly. I could taste the blood from her skin.

 _"Sir,"_ a voice came through, _"look!"_

I hesitantly got to my feet and looked over the edge of the building, the soldiers from Erudite were looking around, confused at their surroundings.

 _"The simulation is off,"_ Max stated through the radio, " _They're with us!"_

 _Max started laughing uncontrollably and began sobbing, "_ they're with us!"

I felt tears pricking the back of my eyes, it was over. The attack was over.

 _"Eric,"_ a woman's voice rang over my radio, " _this is Evylyn...Lauren is dead. The program is terminated."_

She had gone to Erudite. The factionless had gone to Erudite to over throw Lauren and wipe out the program.

Tris had called for help and this was the help they gave to us, more than we could have hoped for.

Lauren and Jeanine were dead, it was over.

 **2 Weeks Later**

"Is she awake," Christina called form the doorway of the hospital room.

I turned to her and shook my head. Tris had been unconscious for two weeks now.

Christina slowly made her way into the room, "you know, Eric, I never thought I'd be saying this to you...but thank you."

"For what," I asked her surprised.

"For teaching me to never give up, and fight for who and what I love."

"You did that on your own, Candor."

"But it was you who pushed me, you pushed all of us to become the soldiers you knew we could be."

She was right, I did push them, I pushed some of them close to death, but only because I knew that they could better themselves and become great.

"She's going to be alright, you know," she gestured towards Tris.

"You're a former candor, you're not supposed to lie."

"I'm not lying, Eric. Tris is strong like you, she won't leave you without a fight, this girl right here loves you. Don't give up on her."

Christina leaned down and kissed my cheek quickly before turning to leave.

"Hey, Christina," I call out to her.

"Yeah," she asks turning in the doorway.

"How is Will," I ask hesitantly.

"He didn't make it," she turned and left the room.

Her words rang through my head. _He didn't make it._ I couldn't imagine what she felt like at this point. My heart broke for the girl, she had always been so happy with him, but I noticed a light in her eye was missing now. She was suffering a broken heart.

i was afraid I would be next.

I stood and walked to the window, overlooking the street below. The factionless were working with Dauntless among other factions to clear the street of the bodies.

I heard Tris moan slightly behind me, I turned quickly on my heel and stood by her bed. Her eyelids were fluttering as if she was trying to open them.

"Tris," I called out quietly to her, "come back to me, baby."

Her eyelids slowly started to lift open before squeezing shut again and opening fully. She blinked a few times looking around the room.

"Tris," I touched her cheek, she looked at me confused.

"Where am I," she asked with a hoarse voice.

"You're in Erudite, you're at the hospital."

She looked around the room before her eyes landed back on mine.

"Who are you?"

My heart stopped.


	20. Epilogue

Tris had finally come to terms and accepted that she didn't remember anything. The blast she had suffered from caused a major conclusion resulting in amnesia.

The doctors told me she would probably have a lesser chance of remembering anything at all, and to be patient with her and take it slow.

Tonight, Dauntless was celebrating in the pit. It was the first time in months that there had been any kind of celebration at all.

Tris had kept herself locked away in her apartment, away from her friends, away from me.

But tonight, she allowed me to bring her here, she said just for a little while.

"Hey baby sis," Uriah ran up and hugged her, followed by Zeke, Tori, Four and Christina.

Tris didn't hug him back, she looked at all their faces confused as she had always been since the day she woke up. She had been trying hard to become friends with them again, but the way they talked, she didn't want to be in the conversations because it all seemed like a past she had never lived.

"Excuse me for a minute," she said quietly before walking away from our small group. We all watched after her.

"I'm sorry, man, I didn't think..." Uriah started.

"It's not your fault, she's struggling," I said back, "go enjoy the party."

Everyone left but Four, "she still doesn't remember, does she?"

I shook my head, "She's trying, but it's rough on her, she doesn't understand a lot."

"What does she remember," Four asked, looking down the corridor where she disappeared.

"She remembers jumping."

With that, I walked away to find Tris, I knew where she would be.


	21. Authors Note

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for your amazing reviews! I am so excited to finally start the third story!**

 **Look for Fate of Dauntless**

 **Please review, tell me what you thought of the story. :)**

 **Youre all great!**


End file.
